


How I met your father.

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is consensual, Happy Ending, It’s a story about how they meet and get married, M/M, Memories and Hearsay of the twins, Obi-wan is the mother of twins, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Top Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, fake identity for Anakin as a Alderaan bodyguard, sex mention, virgin Anakin, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 大概是帝国和旧共微妙共存这种设定吧伪装成纳布护卫队长的帝国勋爵Darth Vader和学徒obiwan这种组合相爱的话，两个人如何把对方拉到自己的阵营这来呢如果是黑暗双子的话，银河大三角会更带感吧
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Han Solo此时感觉正从自己的人生巅峰慢慢滑落，他在某个不知名的星球酒吧里左右拥抱着一对年轻美貌的双胞胎，接着跑到他们的飞船上一夜风流之后，有点后知后觉的反应过来。

椅子上那团黑色的为什么那么像帝国的标志，他想坐起来仔细的考察一下自己究竟在哪里，被左右一起拉住了。

“你在看什么？”女孩柔声问道，纤细白皙的手指抚摸上他的脸颊。顺着他的目光，双胞胎发现自己的身份已经暴露的很彻底了，两人对视一眼脸上露出了阴郁危险的笑容。

“亲爱的Han，你发现的太晚了。”男孩凑过来趴在他僵硬掉的怀抱里，“上过了帝国双子的感觉怎么样？我们昨夜是不是已经让你腿软到走不动路。”

反应过来的Han低头看着有着纯真大眼睛的双胞胎，两人趴在他胸前，带着那种狩猎般危险的气息，似乎随时可能扑上来咬破他的喉咙。

“不要紧张，你让我们很愉快，”Leia涂的鲜红指甲的手指缓慢的顺着他的脖子抚摸到他胸口，“也许你可以加入到我们在奥德朗的收藏品中。”

双胞胎低声笑了起来。

“我很荣幸”Han说道“但我可能还是更适合住在我的飞船里。”

他对着双胞胎笑了一下，“毕竟，我只是个小小的走私贩。”

Luke先爬起来，他冷笑了一下“真是太天真了，Leia，我们把他碳冻带走吧。”

Leia捂着被子爬起来，准备叫警卫进来，房间的大门被碰的一声踢开了。

还没等Han的喊出反对的声音，Leia就尖叫起来。

一个黑色高大的身影带着令人绝望的恐怖气息出现在门口，那种低沉缓慢的呼吸声让Han真的开始觉得腿软。

这个令帝国乃至整个银河系闻风丧胆的男人，确显然在自己的儿女面前并没有什么威慑力。

“爸爸——你怎么都不敲门？”

Leia甚至向他扔了一只高跟鞋“滚出去爸爸，我都还没有穿衣服。”

Luke则一脸冷漠的套着裤子，嘲讽道“帝国没有事情了吗？成天就知道看着我们两个。”典型的叛逆期少年。

“呼——把他带走”皇帝挥手对身后的士兵指示到。

“爸爸，你就爱多管闲事。”Leia大叫起来，她光着脚裹着被单跑到比自己高了好多的皇帝面前，敲打他胸前的护甲。

“不许拿走我们的东西。”Luke回身按住Han身上的被子，他甚至用原力推开了上前的士兵。

“我们就是要把他带回奥德朗，你管不着。”双胞胎大叫起来，一时间双方僵持住了，没人敢上前动手。

Han突然的捂住了脖子，艰难的挣扎起来。

“爸爸——”Luke叫起来“你不能掐死他。”

Leia刚要抱住那个带着厚重手套的胳膊，就看到了门口站着的人，她的气势瞬间消减了下来，裹着被单乖巧的低头站到一边。

Han被放开了，趴在床上费劲的粗喘，等他从缺氧中缓过来抬起头的时候，伟大的帝国皇帝和黑暗双子并排站在屋子的角落里，三人低着头小心翼翼的看着自己的脚趾。

一个留着金色胡子的中年男人抱着胳膊站在门口，脸上充满了无奈和难以置信的神情。

“嗨，早上好”Han自然的打了个招呼，他从来没有想到自己有机会亲眼见到这个人——著名的Jedi Master Kenobi，黑暗双子的父（妈）亲（妈），帝国的皇后。

看着双子愤怒而委屈的抱着膝盖坐在床上，Han对这两个刚刚还嚣张到不行的小家伙充满了同情。

他似乎忘记了自己的处境更加危险，拉过椅子坐在床边上。

“所以，这个手铐会限制你们的原力。”他抓着Leia的手腕，仔细看了一下那个黑色手环，撇嘴笑了一下，“这就是惩罚你们的办法嘛？”

Leia抽回手并没有心情跟他说话。

“Obi关了我们禁闭”Luke小声的说，他的嘴埋在胳膊里，声音听上去有些含糊带着奶气。

“都是因为我，”Leia说道，她把头埋在膝盖上，“因为我跟爸爸扔鞋子了。”Luke安慰的抱过妹妹的肩膀，他们此时看上去像是相依为命的普通兄妹了，跟昨天夜里放荡大胆的样子反差实在过大——太可爱了，Han不由得笑起来，这种青涩邻家的感觉也很棒。

“你们为什么不敢跟Obiwan争辩呢？”

Luke嗤笑了一声“别傻了”他稍微挪动了一下，换了个舒适一些的姿势把Leia抱在怀里。

Han摊了一下手，“我倒是也听说过很多关于Kenobi大师的传言，很多人说他其实是个女士。”

这把Leia逗笑了，很少有人敢在他们面前明目张胆的说这种话，她跟Luke笑着对视了一眼“还有呢？”

“还有人说，”Han摆了摆手，故作神秘的说道“你们其实是皇帝与Amidala女王生的孩子。”

双胞胎大笑起来，“Padme阿姨倒是真的很希望我们是她的孩子。不过比起爸爸她更可能会喜欢Obi。”他们两个倒是对此十分不忌讳。

Luke带着得意的扬起下巴，用眼睛高傲的扫视着Han，“但我们是货真价实的高贵血统，帝国最伟大的武士和共和国最优秀的Jedi的结合。”

Han的脸上带着宠溺而温柔的笑容，他在竭力争取双胞胎的好感，“这种组合也真的很稀奇，不过这种联姻确实带来了一些和平。”

“联姻？”Leia冷笑道，她在哥哥怀里稍稍坐起了一些“更像是爸爸骗婚比较对。”

Luke点头说道“没错，爸爸是个大坏蛋，他根本就配不上Obi。”

“你们好像非常清楚他们两个的事情。”

Leia捂着脸说道“讲的我耳朵都快起茧子了，不过爸爸多半是在自我吹嘘。”

“说起来还真的与Padme阿姨有关。”Luke习惯性的咬起手指，他鼓起的腮帮像一只柔软的小兔子。

“没错，他们第一次见面是在共和国议会大楼Padme阿姨的大厅里，当时——


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Vader，或者说当时用了自己本名的Anakin Skywalker，站在女王房间的沙发旁边，穿着奥德朗的制服，高大健硕的身姿散发着年轻的活力和汹涌的荷尔蒙气息，他看到Padme走进来，露出了一个温柔羞涩的微笑。

“Anakin，好久不见，你长大了很多。”Padme开心的拥抱了他，“我上次见到你的时候你还是个孩子。”

Anakin说道“十五年了。”他的目光顺从而热切的盯着美丽的女王，“感谢你愿意接受奥德朗的帮助。”

“那并不是你的错误Anakin，我不会因为奥德朗处于帝国的势力范围而改变对你们的态度。”她给Anakin倒了一杯茶，笑着说道“奥加纳议员告诉我，你已经是一个英俊优秀的年轻人了，我原本觉得他过分吹捧了你，现在看来他对自己的下属的评价太谦虚了。”

Anakin接过茶杯，认真严肃的说道“Padme，我不会让分裂势力伤害到你的。”

Padme充满信任的眼神看着他，微卷的长发让他看上去比实际年龄大了些，眼角的疤痕让这张英俊的面孔带了些英勇的气质，似乎是长期经历的战乱和紧张，让他看上去总是透露出令人不安的阴郁气息。

“我相信你Ani，感谢你愿意来做我的护卫队长，我知道对你来说这一定很无聊。”

“并不是”Anakin笑道“和你在一起，做什么事情都充满了乐趣。”他真的很喜欢Padme，这个勇敢优雅的姑娘，如果真的听从皇帝的话跟她结婚，生活一定会非常美好。

两人相视一笑，还没有继续说下去，就听见电梯打开的声音了。

“一定是Qui-Gon大师来了，”Padme站起来“共和国这边安排了Jedi来保护我。”感受到Anakin的不自然，她安慰的拍拍他的胳膊“不要担心，绝地委员会考虑了我们的立场，他们只是派一个学徒跟我们同去。”

Anakin皱了一下眉，飞快的调整好自己的表情，跟在Padme身后迎上去，作为西斯他对Jedi潜意识里充满了抵触和排斥——最好能找机会偷偷的除掉他们，不然会干扰到帝国的神圣计划。

Anakin Skywalker总是过于自信，当Obiwan从Qui-Gon身后出现的一瞬间，他突然感受到了来自原力的震荡和剧烈波动，脸上那种自负狡猾的笑容渐渐变得僵硬，皇帝的旨意瞬间在他心头消失了。

“你也是Jedi吗？”Anakin握住那只柔软的手时低声问道——这是多么傻的问题，我的嘴究竟说了什么。

Obiwan并没有觉得有什么问题，他温柔的笑了，年轻的面庞散发着迷人的光茫，当他扬起头看着Anakin的眼睛时，耳后的学徒辫柔顺的垂在他的锁骨上。

“还不是正式的Jedi武士，Skywalker上校。我是Qui-Gon大师的学徒，Obiwan Kenobi。”

这才是原力为我选择的伴侣，Anakin走上飞船后，眼睛就一直没有离开过年轻的Jedi学徒，这样不加掩饰的热切很快就被感知到了。

Obiwan扭过头，看到Anakin抱着胳膊靠在舱门边，充满渴望的目光欣赏着他，失去袍子的遮盖，少年细长的腰身，紧压在长靴中的小腿和结实的臀部似乎是被毫无保留的剥离出来，在充满禁欲气息的朴素制服下显得那样诱人，像是绝佳的美味被摆在了纯白色的瓷盘上，不但丝毫没有掩盖他的芳香，反而让人更加贪婪的想要下咽。

“Skywalker上校。”Obiwan疑惑的说道，他还略带着婴儿肥的脸庞在灯光下闪闪发亮。

“Ani，我是说你可以叫我Anakin。”他走过来坐在Obiwan身边，看着他不停的翻动着全息面板上的资料。“我以为Jedi们不会叫学徒单独执行任务。”

Obiwan轻轻的吸口气，“科雷利亚处于帝国和共和国的边界，学徒的身份不那样敏感，委员会不希望我们挑起冲突。”他感觉到Anakin盯着自己的脸，于是下意识的摸了一下自己的下巴“我注意到你一直看着我，Anakin”

“你非常漂亮。”

Obiwan笑了一下“通常人们不会用这句话来表扬Jedi。”

Anakin单手拄着脸，那种带着挑逗狡猾的笑容看着他，“我听说过很多关于Jedi的事情，不过有件事情一直让我很困扰。”

“如果你想问的话，我想我会尽解答的。”Obiwan把全息面板关上，认真的看着他。

“我听说过Jedi的苦行生活，不允许结婚。”

Obiwan对这个话题有点意外，但他点点头，“与其说禁止结婚，实际上是需要将对共和国的责任放在个人感情之上。”

“听上去非常不近人情。”

Obiwan笑道“作为Jedi克制自己的个人欲望是最基本的修行。”他低着头看着Anakin，那种少年气息的天真有种光明面扑面而来的感觉，Anakin小心的移动手指在操作板上摸索了两下。

他站起来，身体几乎完全贴在了Obiwan身上，把他完全笼罩在自己的身影下“所有的Jedi都像你一样吗？”

Obiwan没有躲开，那双淡蓝色的眼睛随着Anakin的动作慢慢的抬起来，变成了对他的仰视，含着淡淡的笑意毫不羞怯的回望着他眼睛“像我一样虔诚吗？”

Anakin伸手，轻巧的抓起他的学徒辫，仔细的在指尖磨蹭“像你一样单纯。”

这个过于暧昧亲切的动作，让两个人的呼吸都变得湿润起来，隔着衣料贴在一起的身体随着呼吸加剧变得起伏，Anakin凑近自己的手指，亲吻了一下他的发梢，顺着那根细小的发辫慢慢向上靠近他白皙纤细的脖子，就在即将接近那散发着香草味道的皮肤时。

Obiwan歪过头从Anakin手里拿回自己的发辫，不留痕迹的退后一步躲开了他的接触，他抓起椅子上的外袍重新披在身上。

“看来你对Jedi有很深的误会。”他挑着嘴角笑了一下，“Skywalker上校。”

Anakin愣了一下，放下手，抬起眼睛用一种带着邪气欣赏的目光看着Jedi学徒离去的身影，这个狡猾的小家伙并不像在Qui-Gon大师身边表现的那样顺从单纯。

很难说这样在床上到底是好还是不好。

Anakin放松了下肩膀重新打开了操作室的监控，他随意的点开了全息界面，打开了Obiwan刚刚关闭的界面。

全部都是分裂组织的资料，他看着Dooku公爵的照片不禁嗤笑了一下，被皇帝利用的傀儡而已，自负的Jedi竟然真的上当。

他翻了几页，正准备把屏幕关闭，一个没有任何标记的坐标点在地图上跳动，吸引了他的注意。

——塔图因

Anakin的目光暗了一下，一种冰冷肃杀的表情浮现在他的脸上，他回头看了一下空无一人的操作室，黑暗面猛烈的叫喧，他强大的原力在周身挣扎盘旋。

他差点就被Obiwan的表现误导，真的以为他是个普通的Jedi学徒，能被绝地委员会信任单独执行任务的学徒，更大可能会是个未来顶级的Jedi大师。

绝地委员会准备在科雷利亚做什么呢？还是Obiwan故意留下痕迹作为对自己的试探？

他的瞳孔中闪烁着金色的光芒，阴森的笑了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

科雷利亚温和的气候，孕育了茂密的丛林和湖泊。  
飞船停靠在城堡外面泥泞的地面上，Obiwan率先跳了下去与前来迎接的Maz Kanata问好，这个身材矮小的前海盗跟他握手拥抱了一下。  
Anakian想，他们果然早就认识。  
Padme走过去跟她问好，“Maz Kanata女士，感谢你的欢迎，希望我的来访没有给你带来麻烦。”  
“不，”Maz Kanata摇头，她戴着夸张镜片的眼镜在Obiwan和Anakin身上来回打量“我很理解在现在这种情况下保持中立的困难性，我能感觉到原力极大的不平衡。黑暗，在慢慢的吞噬一切。”  
她走在前面，带领着众人从侧门进入她高大的城堡。  
“很多年来我的城堡接待宇宙中流落的罪犯、走私者，我经营这里将近一千年了，没有任何战役影响过科雷利亚。”她推开一间屋子的大门，邀请众人走进去，房间还算干净，只是桌椅实在破旧杂乱。  
Padme接受她的邀请，在一个破旧的木桌前坐下，“Maz Kanata女士，我不准备说一些拐弯抹角的话，我代表共和国前来，希望你能出于对和平的理解和支持加入到我们对分裂组织的清除的行动中。”  
Maz Kanata端着一个热水壶，从桌子下面拿出一些看上去不太干净的杯子，她便到着水摇头道“年轻的姑娘，你完全不了解你的处境。”  
她把杯子递给离自己最近的Anakin，隔着眼镜仔细的在他身上打量。“不要被蒙蔽双眼，你需要抵抗的不是表面上活动的分裂主义。”她推了推眼镜，转身走到Padme对面坐下“原力的不平衡已经非常剧烈，整个宇宙都在快速的跌向黑暗面，某个原力的集中体正快速的坠向深渊。”  
Anakin按压着心中的波动，斜眼看向站在一边的Obiwan，他只是低着头抚摸着下巴似乎在思考什么事情。  
Padme说道“这确实是非常令人恐惧的事情，我听说过传说中Chosen One的预言，可至今委员会并没有发现他的存在。”她微微坐直身体“实际上更多的人并不会受到原力的影响，目前更多人正在受到分裂组织直接的伤害。”  
Maz Kanata嗯了一下，“你们只能看到眼前的危险，共和国的、帝国的，确无法感知整个银河系的变化，很快，连科雷利亚也会迎来战争。”  
Padme和Obiwan交换了一下眼神“我很抱歉Maz Kanata女士，但我像你保证帝国和共和国对我这次出访的态度是绝对中立的，分裂主义是我们共同的敌人。”  
Maz Kanata看着她，带着一点伤感的语气说道“战争并不是你带来的，也不属于帝国和共和国。是傲慢和贪婪的本性，原力混乱带来的必然。”她放下手里的杯子站起来，“Padme小姐，您今天可以在这里休息一下，我会去打听一下你需要的消息。”  
Padme站起来对她行礼致谢，在出门前Maz Kanata轻轻的拉了一下Obiwan的手。  
“她对分裂组织的事情并不上心。”Obiwan在Maz Kanata出门后对Padme说道。  
Padme苦笑了一下“我们要尽力争取所有可能的盟友。”  
“好在帝国对分裂组织的态度也并不友好，难得我们有些共鸣。”他故意轻松的说。  
“我知道绝地委员会也在为了寻找Chosen One的事情努力。”Padme说道，她察觉到Obiwan悄悄的看了一下Anakin的表情，他还是对帝国势力境内出身的Anakin存有怀疑。  
“我们可以信任他，”Padme低声温柔而坚定的对他说，“请你相信我的判断Obiwan。”  
Obiwan有点释然的笑了一下，他亲吻了一下Padme的鬓角，“你可以先去休息Padme，在Maz Kanata的城堡里我们还是安全的。”

Padme离开后，Obiwan才注意到Anakin没有离开一样，他说道“看来你确实还没有习惯自己的职责，保护女王应该像保护自己的生命一样。”  
Anakin走过来，试图抓过他的右手，被一股莫名的力量推开了——Obiwan使用原力推开了他。  
“我正在做我应该做的事情，”他并没有生气，反而笑了起来“在不知道你跟那个海盗达成什么交易之前，我无法放心的让你继续留在女王身边。”  
Obiwan看着他，认真仔细的打量了很长时间，他看上去不像个Jedi，而更像是个无法听懂老师讲解的学生，迷惑又胆怯于开口。  
“我拒绝，Skywalker上校”他说道，但当Anakin再次抓住他的手腕时，他没有推开他。  
“Anakin，或者你愿意叫我Ani。”Anakin把他抵在墙上，仰仗着自己高大的体型把大腿挤进他的双腿间，贴着Obiwan粉嫩单薄的嘴唇说出这句话。  
Obiwan露出了那种纯洁顺从的笑容，他伸手抱住了Anakin的脖子，将自己整个人都挂在Anakin的脖子上，“我说了，我拒绝，Skywalker上校。”  
这句极具挑逗意味的话说完，他的手指按住了Anakin的卷发，捧着他头垫起脚亲吻了下去，带着香草淡苦色的甜味瞬间充满了Anakin的鼻腔。这是Obiwan的味道，并不浓烈，明明充满了诱惑，确总是在拒绝。这一路上，他遐想了无数次的亲密接触都被Obiwan不着痕迹的阻挡开了。  
他热情的回拥着Obiwan，少年本来结实健硕的后背在他手掌下显的过分瘦小，只要一只手就可以将他牢牢的固定住。Anakin一边回应这个愈加湿热色情的亲吻，一边用空闲的左手解开他束的过紧的腰带。  
闭着眼的Obiwan看上去青涩懵懂，微微颤抖的睫毛随着他急促的呼吸似乎泛起了水汽，这个吻持续了太久，难以抗拒的唾液顺着两人的嘴角流下来。Obiwan不太舒适的挣扎着把对方从自己身上推开了一点。但Anakin并没有停下来，他顺着那光滑泛着水光的肌肤从嘴角一路亲吻到他的脖子。带着动情后急促的呼吸，当亲吻这里时，Obiwan不由自主的发出小声的呻吟，结实的肌肉微微僵硬，这显得他更加单薄而脆弱。Anakin的手顺着解开的衣襟深入到他的衣服里面，从光滑微凉的小腹滑动到他凹陷紧绷的后腰，再到弹性手感十足的臀部，才十几岁的孩子就已经如此的甜美，真的难以想象他长大成熟后会是多么的香甜诱人。  
现在，这一切都是他的，Anakin的眸子暗了暗，他捧着Obiwan纤细的腰身缓慢的把他已经松散的衣服挤开，亲吻着白皙圆润的肩膀，Obiwan的一切都带着那种微凉的气息。  
当手指滑向他的下身时，Anakin还是满意的笑了，Obiwan的身体比他想象的反应还要大的多。他一边吮吸着他的肩膀，一边用手指握住少年已经挺立的下体轻轻的揉捏起来，这让他颤抖的更加剧烈，Obiwan张开双腿几乎是半坐在他的大腿上，他半张着湿润晶亮的双唇，眯起眼睛发出了那种柔软哼喘般的呻吟。这样的神态让Anakin差点瞬间缴械，他怀着故意报复的心思加快了手上的动作，越来越多的体液使得他的手掌黏滑燥热，为了抓紧Obiwan而越来越用力，这样的效果让压在身下的人颤抖的更厉害，他爱死Obiwan这个样子了，好像他的一切都受到自己的操控，都在掌握之中。他用力把已经酥软的少年拦过来贴在身上，对着他娇喘的小嘴亲了下去，不同于刚刚被动，现在是他的舌头追逐着迷茫失神的Obiwan，在他的攻击下，对方只能被迫接受他的一切。  
很快他就感觉到Obiwan的腰身僵硬，发出闪躲的挣扎，他呜咽着想将自己身上的人推开，确受限于体型只能在Anakin怀里发出微弱的摩擦和移动。anakin手掌中可以感应到激烈的脉动，大腿上坐着的臀部猛烈的收紧，Obiwan突然睁大了眼睛，泛着粉红色光泽的眼睛用力的向上翻动了一下，继而慢慢的全身瘫软下来，完全靠在了Anakin身上。  
他终于舍得离开Obiwan的嘴，把他的脑袋靠在自己的胳膊上，看着那布满了两人涎液的小脸失神的粗喘，“很舒服吗？”Anakin坏心眼的问道，Obiwan慢慢的回过神来，他张开迷离的眼睛，缓慢的把身上已经松散半挂着的Jedi长袍完全脱掉扔在地上。  
“Ani，你是第一次吗？”没有完全恢复的Obiwan问道。  
Anakin得意的笑容瞬间僵住了，短暂的慌乱之后，脑海中就剩下无尽的愤怒——要是能用原力的话，我绝对会把他按在这里操到死掉，无论他如何哭泣求饶我都不会放过他的。  
他一边快速的解开自己的衣服，一边贪婪的看着那个已经脱的干干净净，下腹还沾染着白色液体的年轻肉体自己乖乖的铺好长袍垫在身下。这个时候他到还记得Jedi那些可笑规矩。  
他俯身趴到Obiwan身上，分开他的大腿，留恋的在洁白的大腿根部亲吻着，用手仔细的扶去刚刚混乱射出的已经逐渐变凉的精液。“Jedi的味道。”他讥讽了一句，没想到Obiwan抓住了他的手，将手指送到自己的嘴里，他让Anakin的手指在自己口中缓慢的搅动，仔细的摸过口腔里的每一处黏膜，这个画面实在过于情色，让他的下体硬到疼痛。  
给手指润滑后的Obiwan引导着他摸向自己的后穴，把沾着润滑液体的手指放在小穴的褶皱上，Anakin试探着用手指抚摸着，慢慢的深入一个指节，他缓缓的抽擦，逐渐的感受着Obiwan身体的认同，然后将两只手指，更多更深入更加用力，越发的胆大，这个过程时间实际上很短暂，很快他就感觉到顺着手指流出的液体，有了润滑后，灵活有力的长指在Obiwan体内不再满足于抽擦的动作，他试探着扭动手指在柔软的内壁上摸索起来。  
Obiwan本来放松呻吟的身体突然的僵硬，他睁大了眼睛，咬着嘴唇把短促的闷哼憋了回去。“Anakin”他低声喊道，看到那双沉溺晦暗的眼睛，羞耻中他感觉到了危险的气息，他的原力在提醒他小心，也许这样做是错误的。  
可是现在他只能感觉到体内巨大的空虚与酸软，欲望主导了他的一切，想要靠近，想要Anakin完全的占有自己，只有激烈疯狂的性爱才能驱赶他此时的焦虑，已经无法停止了，即使发现已经犯了错。  
Anakin将手指从他体内退出来，他喜欢看到Obiwan那种挣扎犹豫的表情，没有Jedi式的冷静和稳重，完完全全是他自己的内心，就像现在，他明明是极其渴望我的。  
“你需要我，Obiwan，”他低声引诱道，“告诉我，你是多么的需要我”他的手指温柔的抚摸着Obiwan的腰身，那种戏虐狡猾的眼睛盯着他的脸，欣赏他在理智和欲望中来回的挣扎，不需要Obiwan的回答，他挺深挤入了扩张后柔软温暖的小穴。  
Obiwan被这种突然的进入弄的极为狼狈，他紧紧的抓着身下的袍子，吃痛的用力向后仰头。Anakin缓慢的挤进去，借着体液的润滑轻轻的抽动，缓解身下人的不适，他感受着那个温暖内壁被自己强行打开的快感，强行按压住他微微抖动的双腿，胡乱的在Obiwan胸前亲吻安抚他的紧张，一边用力压抑着血液中属于西斯不顾一切的破坏欲，他还是舍不得弄伤Obiwan的。  
勉强进入了一半后，Anakin停下来，轻轻的晃动腰身，作出一些微弱的努力让Obiwan适应。他缓慢磨蹭的亲吻让Obiwan慢慢的从疼痛中缓过神来，他睁开眼睛就看到紧贴着自己的Anakin，他实在过分英俊了，obiwan在心里叹气，即使他在性事上表现的拙劣而青涩，似乎只是依靠自己原始的欲望和本能简单粗暴的在自己体内寻找满足感，他还是原谅他了。  
这种毫无技巧的性交让Obiwan节节溃败，他毫无准备和意识下一步会遇到什么，每一次抽动的深浅力度毫无章法，有时会突然粗暴的挤压在令他奔溃的敏感点，有时可能根本不会完全插入让他空虚到焦躁。  
他的喘息和呻吟连带被挤压到乱七八糟，“Ani，用力——原力啊，用力一点，啊——不，Ani，不行——轻一点。”  
Anakin是感觉到完全的满足的，他只是被一种极大的占有欲深深的控制住了，那些破碎的呻吟和哀求的叫喊声根本没有进入他的脑子，他顺应着自己的本能，想让自己获得最大的快乐， Obiwan那种示弱哀求的目光让他那双淡蓝色的眼睛美到不可思议，Anakin随意的亲吻着他那颤抖的眼眸和嘴唇，每一次冲击他都更加努力的挤进更深的地方。  
“啊——”在他顶到某一点时，Obiwan爆发出了崩溃的尖叫，他挣扎向上挪动腰身想要闪躲，被Anakin的手抓回来死死的按在了那里，他坏心眼的来回抓着Obiwan的腰猛烈的撞击那一点，低笑着享受着紧张内壁温柔的挤压，和Obiwan微弱无力的挣扎，他的叫喊只能让人更加疯狂。这种敏感点上的触碰，每一次都是致命的，在一开始的高潮带来的美妙之后，过多的索取只会让人感到酸涩带来的疼痛，Anakin并不明白这一点，他只是知道那柔滑有力的内壁越缩越紧，吮吸着自己膨胀的下体异常的舒爽，“放开——Anakin，唔——放——，你弄疼我了”Obiwan低声破碎的叫到，他紧咬着下唇努力的说出一句连贯的话语“不要让我对你用原力。”  
这句话激怒了正在兴头上的Anakin，“不要低估我的力量。”他心想，要不是害怕暴露西斯的身份，我在遇到你的第一天就应该把你按在身下了。他再一次用力的撞击Obiwan体内的一点，在他不自觉的想要蜷缩起身体时残忍的将他的身体打开，耐心的细致的抵住他的内壁用下体的顶端微微摩擦。Obiwan只是想吓唬他一下，让这个缺乏经验的男人耐心一点，没有想到适得其反。在过分快感带来的敏感中，能清晰的感觉到他粗壮带着坚硬棱角的性器在自己的内壁上摩擦转动，他的双腿不受控制的夹在了Anakin的腰间，卷起脚趾抵抗着无法承受的巨大快感，但这种隐晦的哀求和撒娇被Anakin无情的推开了，他抓着Obiwan的脚踝粗暴的分开他的大腿，大幅度的冲击进入，每次都在几乎完全退出后快速猛烈的深入。Obiwan闭上眼咬着牙承受这种冲撞，很快的他就迎来了一次高潮，在完全没有抚摸的情况下，他颤抖着射了出来。高潮带来的内壁无法控制的筋挛让Anakin舒适的长叹口气，他一个挺身酣畅淋漓的在Obiwan的体内释放了。  
高潮的快感和性爱的放松，让他有那么几分钟的思维空白，Anakin从来没有想过做爱是这样快乐而满足的事情，他抚摸着怀里气息逐渐平稳的年轻肉体，苍白单薄的肌肤下，性爱带来的粉嫩气息是如此的令人怜爱。  
Obiwan是属于我的，他心想，这就是性能带来最美好的事情，你会感觉到从未与人如此的亲密，不论是灵魂还是肉体，如果能让他的原力跟我相互羁绊想必是更加美好的事情。  
当他从Obiwan身体中退出来之后，这些温柔亲密的表象似乎都消失了，Obiwan在他的额头上亲吻了一下，“skywalker上校，你还有很大的进步空间。”  
Anakin看着比自己年轻许多的Jedi，脸色逐渐变得漆黑阴郁，当理智回归后他为自己对Jedi竟然存在亲近的幻想而感到不快，他没有爱上obiwan。他在脑海里告诫自己，这个狡猾的Jedi只是帝国计划中需要牺牲掉的一部分。  
但他还是控制不住想到了另外一件事——这个孩子并不是第一次跟人做爱，他现在只是把自己当作一份临时取乐的炮友。  
很难说是什么让他更头疼，Anakin站起来帮Obiwan捡起地上的衣服穿好，一块焦黄污秽的纸片掉落在地板上，那上面用通用语写了一个单词，Anakin只看清了一个字母。  
H

关禁闭的小屋里三个人都坐在床上围成圈，Luke说道“Obi每次遇到老爸就会变得好愚蠢，这都猜不到。”  
Leia点头“他绝对是克星。”  
“所以Obiwan大师当时多大年纪了。”Han对于一些细节表现出了诧异，  
“大概十八左右？”Luke憋憋嘴，“我记得Padme阿姨当时就快要过二十五岁生日了。”  
“爸爸大概差不多？”Leia歪头想了一下“真难以想象他是个二十五的老处男。”  
Luke冷笑道“因为根本没有姑娘会看上他。”  
Han耸了耸肩“Obiwan大师的人生就精彩多了。”  
“Obi年轻的时候就是万人迷，”Luke得意的说道，他无聊的揪着被子上的毛边“我们经常说他本来可以不用被婚姻捆绑住，继续做一个性生活丰富的Jedi大师的。”  
Han表示赞同。  
“你能想象二十几年都与同一个人做爱吗？”Leia说道，长着高贵冷艳脸蛋的姑娘说出这种话让Han不由得哈哈大笑。  
“他跟传说中真的很不一样。”Han说道。  
“那倒也不是，”Luke叹了口气“爸爸私下说Obi的变化真的很大。”  
“大概是在科雷利亚战役之后吧，Obi完全像变了一个人。”  
Han知道这场二十年前的战争，这是Obiwan大师的成名之战，他杀死了当时帝国的继承者Darth Maul，差点掀起帝国和共和国的战争。  
“不怪Obi，他也是受害者。”Leia说道。“爸爸真是个人渣。”  
“是的”Luke点头。  
“我听说过一些传闻，皇帝曾经在这场战役中受了重伤？”  
双胞胎的表情变得柔软了些，他们对视一眼，流露出了少见的温情“为了救Obi，是的，可能就是从那个时候起，Obi就被他吃的死死的了。”  
“不过在这件事发生以前，我觉得obi只是把他当作炮友。”  
Leia耸耸肩“至少obi真的是这样想。”  
Han有些好笑，他侧身拄着脑袋躺下来“那你爸爸呢？”  
Luke翻了个白眼“爸爸从第一次见到他就已经无可救药了。”  
“我以为他只是为了帝国攻击Jedi的计划而在努力。”  
Leia把躺在自己旁边的han推开让他滚到了luke那侧，“你听他胡吹，”小姑娘露出了那种帝国式骄傲自负的笑容“哪有人会为了炮友炸毁自家基地呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin抬手扳动启动器，进入贾内星球的轨道，通讯器里面嘈杂的背景中，传来Obiwan断断续续的声音。  
“我们在第三层的通风管道里。我马上把地图传给你。”  
他挑起嘴角笑了一下，“收到。”起身对着阿兰德尔的冲锋队做了一个手势表示准备出发。  
这种感觉有点奇怪，他在带着人偷袭侧门进入电梯的时候，暗自觉得好笑，作为帝国的勋爵他曾无数次视察贾内的帝国研究基地，还从来没有以这种方式潜入过。  
开枪击毙了几名巡逻的帝国士兵后，他毫无愧疚的跑向Obiwan的藏身地，管道内已经空无一人，只剩下两件Jedi的袍子扔在地上。  
“Obiwan”Anakin变得有些焦急了，控制着自己原力的他无法感知Obiwan的处境，可能伴随着他的危险让Anakin的手微微颤抖，他捡起明显小了一号的长袍，摸索着攥在手中，他们可能已经被帝国的人抓住了。他在通讯器里呼唤了几声，没有人再回答，这样的情况让他更加紧张。  
“你们先撤退，“他对冲锋队的其他人小声说道，“启动飞船里等我。”  
支开人后，他急忙的跑向走廊中的简易操作板，输入自己的帝国通行密码，并没有帝国的信息显示Obiwan已经被抓住。  
你究竟在哪里？Anakin有些慌乱，他闭上眼不顾一切的释放自己的原力，在整个基地中蔓延开——情况比他想的还要遭，他能感觉到Obiwan的气息，在主控室里。  
另一个Jedi应该是Qui-Gon，而与他们交手的竟然是Dearth Maul。  
这种莽撞不计后果的原力释放也带来了麻烦，他们发现了另一个强大西斯的存在。  
他进入基地系统的权限界面，趁着三人混战的时候打开激光门将Obiwan与他们隔离开。  
年轻的Jedi紧张的看着Qui-Gon与Maul在主控室内激战，他握着蓝色的光剑愤怒的击打着激光门的发射器。深陷帝国的基地，还被两个西斯追杀，如果说这样的处境让他还可以表现的游刃有余，那么对于这次行动失败的担忧正深深占据着他的内心。  
共和国偷袭帝国的实验基地，这件事情本身就会是一个巨大的导火索，他们前来是为了避免战争，如果因此适得其反，他绝不会原谅自己。  
这样的状态让他感知到背后有人出现的时候，第一反应是劈了一剑下去，“Anakin”  
充满喜悦的声音让Anakin很受用，他把人抱在怀里亲吻了一下他的短发，失而复得的情绪在作怪。Obiwan没用抵触的反应，他只是担忧师父的安危，“主控室的上方是维持基地运行的反应堆，”他低声说道，“只要让他的边缘出现能量泄露，我们就能制造混乱逃出去。”  
他的表情十分认真，那种Jedi式的一本正经，板起的下巴上出现了一道浅浅的凹陷，Anakin很想亲吻他，他努力控制自己的表情，不让自己在这样的情况下看上去太过轻佻。  
Obiwan没用注意到他的想法，他放下光剑，闭上眼控制着自己的原力，尝试将天花板上的能量阀打开。Anakin站在他的侧面，看着少年睫毛颤抖手指伸张的努力样子微微的笑了起来，他看不到自己此时有多迷人。Anakin贪婪迷恋着他的一切，好想伸手触碰，把这个家伙从头到脚的抚摸，打破他弄坏他这种Jedi式的严肃与正义。  
他趁着Obiwan专注的功夫关闭了激光门，毫不在意的欣赏着Qui-Gon和Maul的光剑对决，Obiwan对师父的关心与重视让他莫名的有些愤怒，西斯是不会控制自己的愤怒的，在这种热烈的情绪中他会获得更大的力量。Anakin扫了一眼在Obiwan努力下缓缓移动的能量阀，他轻笑了一下，抬手直接打在反应堆的传输线上，瞬间紫色的气体释放出来，Obiwan吓了一跳，回身想要阻止他，但释放出的气体已经接触到了光剑发射出的能量，他还没来得及叫喊就被Qui-Gon扑倒在地上，爆炸带来的强烈冲击和气流让他出现了瞬间的失神和头晕。  
“Skywalker上校“他听见Qui-Gon说道“感谢您前来帮助。”  
——这个家伙根本就是搞乱来了。  
Obiwan被颠醒的时候发现自己趴在师父背上，他迷茫了一下瞬间清醒过来，“小心”Qui-Gon把他放下来，挥动光剑抵抗着帝国士兵的射击。  
“我怀疑你没有听到我说的话，”他带着讥讽的语气对Anakin说道。“不用谢，”Anakin轻松的回道“不是我的话Qui-Gon大师已经死了。”  
Obiwan回击着能量束，“我真怀疑你是帝国的卧底。”他回头问Qui-Gon“Master，我们现在该怎么办？”  
Qui-Gon面色如常，他稍微思考了一下，“主控室已经毁掉了，关于我们的全息记录应该不会上传。我们必须马上离开，绝不能让帝国发现我们出现在这里。”  
Anakin点头“没错，我们应该把这里完全炸毁”，看到Qui-Gon犹豫了一下，他转而说道“跟我来，至少我们可以劫持楼下帝国的飞船离开。”  
转过几个没有人的走廊，Obiwan对这种过分的安静感到异样“我有种不好的预感。”他抓起光剑停下来，Dearth Maul就站在停机坪上，举着枪的士兵将他们团团围住。  
“他可真命硬”Obiwan说道，Qui-Gon小心的把他按在身后提醒他，“小心，我年轻的徒弟，他们还有一个。”  
Anakin的目光一暗，阴森的在背后打量来一下Qui-Gon，发觉Obiwan正在看着他，他的表情立刻又变成那种狡猾的微笑“已经没用选择了。”  
Qui-Gon回头带着一种略带欣赏的眼光的看着他。  
“我们无法迎战两个西斯”——因为我就是另一个。  
Qui-Gon接过他抛来的炸弹，向着停机场的能源泵扔了过去，三人在巨大的爆炸声中混乱的还击着白烟里的子弹，Obiwan启动了一架小型机，将Qui-Gon拉了进去。  
他见到Anakin在用手枪抵挡着Maul的攻击，“小心，Ani”他打开飞船的武器罩，对其他即将起飞的飞船进行攻击，他努力对准Anakin的方向想用火力为他做掩护。  
“Lord Vader 你要背叛皇帝吗？投靠那些懦弱的Jedi。”Maul说道，他红色的双头光剑以极快的速度对Anakin进行攻击。  
“不，但这并不妨碍我杀掉你。”Anakin扔下已经打空的手枪，他伸出手掐住了Maul的脖子，在他惊恐的眼神中露出那种阴森得逞的笑容“杀了你，我就是帝国唯一的继承人了。”他的笑愈发的阴森险恶让英俊的面孔扭曲起来，  
“你无法对抗我的Dearth Maul。我早就该这么做，西斯本来就只应该有两个。”

Qui-Gon感觉到了黑暗原力的强烈波动，他努力感应着来源，但那股力量似乎又突然消失了。  
Anakin跳上飞船后他也无意继续留在这个危险的地方，三人立刻起飞与空间轨道上的奥德朗护卫队汇合。  
Qui-Gon在通讯器前跟绝地长老会汇报这次任务，他们对帝国的反应十分担忧，不得不提前做好准备——而更加可怕的是，那个突然出现的黑暗原力，可能预示着他们最不希望的情况已经发生了。  
“你不应该感谢我嘛？”Anakin在Obiwan旁边坐下，收获了一个愤怒的眼神，Obiwan想站起来离开却被Anakin抓住手腕拉了回来。“虽然三个月的呼叫后接到你的第一个消息就是让我来冒险，但我还是来了。”他带着那种寻求表杨的目光，像极了圣殿里年轻的幼徒。  
Obiwan板着的表情放松下来，他无奈的低头笑了“感谢你的帮助Anakin。”  
“就这样吗？”Anakin凑近他的脸“我差点牺牲掉，而你给我的报答就这样简单？”  
“你是为了这个才来的吗？”Obiwan挑起眉看着他，年轻的脸上充满了戏虐，Anakin 忍不住伸手抚摸他长着泪痣的脸颊，怎么会有如此美丽的人。  
“不，不单单是这样。”Anakin轻轻的凑近，几乎是小心翼翼的在他光滑的脸上吻了一下。“我的野心更大”  
Obiwan没有推开他，而是微微的垂下金色的睫毛，他带着一点犹豫和笑意说道“我劝你最好隐藏的好一点。”  
Quigon关闭通讯器后，看到自己的徒弟和Anakin正坐在一旁的椅子上聊天。  
“感谢你能前来Skywalker上校，很抱歉给你带来的麻烦，共和国十分感谢你的帮助。”  
Anakin站起来跟他回握了一下手，他已经换上了干净的制服，表现的十分得体“虽然奥德朗是帝国的统治区，但作为Amidala女王的护卫为共和国提供帮助也是理所应当。”Qui-Gon拍拍他的肩膀表示赞扬，他心里很喜欢这个英勇大胆的年轻人，如果他是原力敏感者的话，将会是一个完美的Jedi人选。  
“我们会直接前往纳布，”Anakin说道，“这是一次以我私人名义的帮助，我必须向女王当面说明。”  
Qui-Gon点点头，他抚摸了一下自己学徒的头“不要担忧Obi，我们总会想办法解决的。”他的语气更加温和了一些“至少我们已经完成了任务。”  
Obiwan抬起头对着师父微笑了一下。  
两人间亲密不需要言语的互动在Anakin的心上刺了一下，他带着那种翻滚的愤怒向前走了两步强迫自己不去看这一幕，他走到窗前，那无人在回顾的贾内星球上，突然出现了一块紫色的爆发点，原力中传来痛苦和愤怒的叫喊。  
Anakin笑了起来，属于西斯的那部分侵略和嗜血的欲望得到了极大的满足，没有人可以抢夺属于他的。

换上纳布便装的Anakin看上去更加俊朗，没有制服约束下的僵硬与死板，蓝色的袍子凸显了他张扬优雅的独特魅力，当他在阳光明媚的走廊里大步走向Obiwan的时候，Obiwan端着下巴仔细的欣赏这种银河系的杰作，Anakin确实非常吸引人。  
而Anakin也在欣赏着阳光下的少年，Obiwan好像光明中的天使，刺的他无法睁开眼，不论如何努力也不能看清他的全部。  
“Qui-Gon大师在会议厅，”他听到别人的名字从Obiwan嘴里冒出来，脸上的笑容瞬间垮了下去，“我是想如果你有时间的话，可以带我在纳布四处看看。”Obiwan好笑的看着他的表情，年轻的上校把所有的情绪都表现在脸上，这是Jedi不认同的自由散漫，但Anakin做出来的时候他总觉得可爱。  
“我知道有个地方。”他露出洁白的牙齿笑了起来。  
纳布湖区，风光优美，梵瑞基诺是女王隐蔽的私人居所，Anakin没有让任何人留下，他开着破浪快艇与Obiwan登岛，这里美丽的风景是他童年时最美好的回忆。  
“我以前曾经听Padme提起过这里。”Obiwan说道，他难得的放松下来，一直忙于奔波与训练和任务，很少有时间能获得假期。  
“我小的时候经常跟随奥加纳议员来这里。”Anakin回忆起过去美好的事情，低头羞涩的笑了起来“那时候我一直以为自己会娶Padme”  
Obiwan也笑起来，他把袍子掀起来坐在轻柔的草地上，点头“Padme是非常优秀的人，我很能理解你的想法。”  
“那你呢？”Anakin在他身边舒适的躺下，笑着问他“Jedi的生活里，连幻想都没有吗？”  
Obiwan歪着头思考了一下，似乎犹豫要不要回答，他淡蓝色的眼睛恍惚的看着远处的湖水。  
“这里只有我们俩个人。”Anakin低声哄劝着“你怕我告诉别人？”  
“这也没什么。”Obiwan回头看着他，明明他比Anakin年纪要小，可却显得成熟稳重的多，Anakin总是过于浮躁，他的一切举动都透露着他真实的内心，“我曾经差点退出Jedi的修行。”  
“为什么？”Anakin撑着身子半坐起来。  
“因为我向人求婚了，当时她只要说她是爱我的，我想我已经准备——”  
“她是谁？”  
Obiwan注意到Anakin的激动与愤怒，这种粗暴的打断让他皱起眉“那并不重要，都已经过去了。”  
“你还爱着她吗？”Anakin粗鲁直接的大声问道。  
Obiwan回头，深深的看着他的眼睛，那种带着愤怒嫉妒的眼神让他有些害怕，但他还是说道“我是一个Jedi，Anakin，这是我最后的选择。总有一天我会对武士团宣誓，将维护银河系的和平作为终身职责。这种感情只会给双方带来灾难。”  
Anakin爬起来，按着他的肩膀把他推到在草地上，他愤怒于Jedi的虚伪与死板，在他的认知里这种傲慢自负的态度才让他们逐渐衰败。  
“你是个极其虚伪的Jedi，Obiwan，”他说道“我不知道你在嘴硬什么，明明你就是幻想过离开Jedi这种生活的。”  
Obiwan被这突然的一下吓了一跳，他本能的想伸手用原力推开Anakin，但伸出的手变成了在他脸上轻柔的抚摸“Ani，就是因为我差点犯过错，所以才更加坚定的知道自己到底要做什么。”  
Anakin抓住他的右手，贴在自己的胸口上“那现在呢？Obiwan，你想要我吗？”

在被这个激动急切的吻弄晕后，Obiwan已经忘记了自己是否点过头，他能感觉到坚实的腹肌贴在自己的小腹上磨蹭，Anakin的右手牢牢固定着自己的左腿，方便他的手指在自己的后穴处扩张，这样光天化日赤裸的羞耻感和劫后余生的相互抚慰让他很快动情，感觉到他焦急的Anakin也无法在继续耐心的等待，他扶着半硬的下体对准微微抗拒的穴口插入进去。  
比第一次顺利的多，Obiwan并没有感觉到剧烈的疼痛，他被Anakin抱起了上半身坐在他的身上，赤裸的双腿顺势跪在了身体两侧。  
Anakin轻柔的亲吻着他的脸颊，不紧不慢的按着他的腰慢慢深入，他微微扭动腰身刺激着Obiwan的后穴更加舒适，抱着他肩膀的Jedi大口的喘息着，直到后穴完全吞没了那根滚烫的性器，两人都长出口气，慢慢的放松下来。  
Obiwan感觉到体内的东西逐渐变粗，对内壁的压迫越来越厉，它的头部逐渐深入，甚至在他体内小幅度的摆动跳动，想起上次的惨痛教训，他按住了Anakin的肩膀，微微的抬起腰自己挪动起来。  
这样的画面实在太色情了，Anakin目瞪口呆的看着年轻的Jedi在自己身上晃动，他紧闭双眼轻轻的咬着下唇，仰着脖子在不住的喘息。随着他的一下下起伏，那根细小的辫子在锁骨上不停的摩擦，将那一块肌肤蹂躏到粉红。自己的手下那光滑的肌肤逐渐由微凉变得温热，隔着结实却单薄的肌肉他似乎都能感受到Obiwan血管的脉动，随着他的心跳，变快变混乱。  
下体受到这种画面的冲击变得更加膨胀，Obiwan那种主动的挤压和急切的扭动让他的自尊心得到了极大的满足——被渴望，被需要。  
这种姿势会使性器插入的很深，Obiwan抖动着腰急切的在Anakin身上索取，他能感觉到身下人的满足与惬意，在他快速的一阵耸动后，Anakin很快交代了一次，他抱着Obiwan低声吼叫，粘稠的液体顺着两人的交合处缓缓的流下来。Obiwan温柔的亲吻他的肩膀，让他慢慢恢复过来。  
从高潮中回神的Anakin充满了那种别扭的愤怒，他不知道为什么，但总觉得都是Obiwan故意的。要不是他这样放荡的勾引他，他是不会释放的这样快的，因为他根本还没有感觉得到满足。怀着这样的想法，他的下体再次坚硬起来，Anakin阴沉着脸紧紧的握住了少年细小的腰部，随着他的动作每次都更加用力的按下来。Obiwan刚开始觉得这种孩子气的行为很好笑，但他很快就笑不出来了，发着薄汗的身体逐渐感觉到自己失去了控制，Anakin的手太过有力，他现在完全是要夺回自己的主导权。Obiwan像是他手中的玩具一样，缓慢的摩擦着拔起他的腰后，伴随而来的是快速猛烈的插入，加剧的节奏让他逐渐无法跟得上Anakin的动作，支撑在Anakin肩上的手由用力的扶持变成了轻柔的推举，Obiwan微微睁开眼，在睫毛狭窄的缝隙间露出哀求的神情，双腿的脱力让他逐渐无法与Anakin的力度做对抗，进入的深度再不受他的掌控，这样勉强的动作让他很快变得丢盔弃甲，在一次用力的跌落时，坚硬的性器撞击在了他的敏感点上，带着委屈的呻吟出声后，他抱着Anakin 的脖子趴在他胸前，放弃了自己的主动权。  
Obiwan感觉自己的意识已经剥离身体，他在剧烈的摇晃却找不到能够支撑的着力点。他的双腿不自觉的勾到了Anakin腰后，自己的性器也被他在手中来回的拨弄搓动，Anakin低头看着他红润顺从的面孔，一边猛烈的操弄一边又深情款款的亲吻他饱满的额头，Obiwan难耐的低声呻吟起来“Ani，唔，Ani——”  
Anakin听到他的呼唤，强烈的欲望得到了瞬间的满足，至少在这一刻，Obiwan是属于他的，从内到外。  
他仔仔细细的品味这种感觉，贪婪的在Obiwan身上来回的抚摸，他怎么可以爱上别人，他怎么会爱上别人？Anakin咬着他肩膀做着最后的猛烈冲击，他听见Obiwan那种满足又压抑的低吼。  
你当然不会娶别人，Obiwan，  
没有可能的。  
你是原力安排给我的，  
永远都是我一个人的。

“听上去两人的感情发展的很顺利。”Han靠着床头躺下来，双胞胎坐在他两侧帮他按摩着双腿。  
“爸爸说那是他跟Obi第一次约会，”Leia说道，“他现在依然最喜欢带Obi去纳布度假。”  
“Obi当时只是当作普通的调情而已，他跟很多人这样”Luke讽刺道“爸爸的自我感觉总是过于良好。”  
“所以Obiwan大师是什么时候开始超越调情的界限的呢？”  
显然双胞胎并没有跟Obiwan交流过这种问题，他们对于父亲们过去的事情仅限于听Vader皇帝的一面之词。  
“也许Padme阿姨知道，”Leia歪头想了一下，她眨了眨眼睛“我觉得可能是在穆斯塔法。”  
Luke立刻对她比了个闭嘴的手势，他们两个沉默下来，气氛有些沉重，双胞胎的眼睛凌厉的盯着舒适躺在床上，丝毫不觉得死期降至的走私贩。  
“辛秘？”Han伸了一下腿，抱着脑袋摇头“还是说你们也并不知道。”  
双胞胎对视了一下，用眼神交换了一下意见，“告诉你也没什么，反正爸爸也不会让你活着走出这里的。”  
Han大笑，“宝贝，我们现在是一千零一夜的故事吗？”  
Luke继续手上的动作，非常自然的给他捏着大腿“其实那之前发生过一次比较特殊的事情，Obi为了父亲曾经抛下过Qui-Gon大师一个人跑到卡米洛去救爸爸。”  
“一个Jedi学徒扔下自己的师父？不可思议。”  
“没错”Leia说道“Qui-Gon和Obi并不是普通的师徒关系，Obi非常爱他。”  
Luke点头“如果Qui-Gon大师命令他离开爸爸的话，Obi绝对会毫不犹豫的离开的。”


	5. Chapter 5

漂浮在飞船爆炸碎片中。  
密闭的小型逃生舱里，传来暧昧低沉的呻吟和摩擦声。  
只有两个人的狭小空间里，欲望的燃烧，呼吸的急促几乎点燃了稀薄的空气，让人变得更加头晕迷茫。  
急切的索取，焦躁的抚摸，手指在泛着淡红血色的肌肤上贪婪的摸索，捧着脸颊的双手与带着颤抖的嘴唇。  
两具赤裸着的上身泛着光泽的薄汗，接触的部位更加潮热粘腻，汗水顺着脖子缓缓的流下来变得逐渐冰冷，刺激着胸前敏感的乳头，两个人像是从水中刚刚沐浴过的样子。  
“感谢原力，”Anakin低笑着抱着对方的腰把他抵在舱壁上重重的上顶，他能感觉到Obiwan内壁紧张的收缩，他的双腿紧紧的环绕着Anakin的腰，“感谢原力。”他低声重复了一遍，带着深切的爱意用拇指擦掉Obiwan嘴边白色的液体，再次亲吻上去。  
如果知道是这样的结果，他早就同意帕尔帕廷那个老家伙的计划了。让分裂主义试探性大面积攻击共和国和帝国的飞船，他一直以为这是愚蠢的，缺少智慧的计划，但结局竟然是跟Obiwan两个人关在这个逃生舱中。  
Obiwan甚至同意给他口了一次，他趴在自己身下费力吞咽性器的样子，看的Anakin心神荡漾，在几次轻柔挑逗的添弄后。他血液里属于西斯的那部分暴躁，嗜虐与控制欲难以抑制的喷涌而出，他极度的渴望拥有，忘乎所以的抓着Obiwan的头发强行将性器深入，逼着他来回了几次深喉。  
这样粗暴的动作，让他在射精时难以控制，来不及抽出的性器射在了Obiwan的喉咙里，让他被迫咽下了自己的精液。  
这种感觉太棒了，美妙的触感在他内心爆炸，Obiwan像是属于他自己的性爱玩具一般，一切都在他的控制下，一个美丽强大的Jedi，在他的控制下，向他臣服。  
Anakin这样想，越来越用力的向上耸动，满意的听到Obiwan变得失去节奏的喘息和呻吟。“轻一点，Ani，啊，轻，啊”  
他不太高兴的反驳了一句“不要”，将下巴抵在在Obiwan的肩膀上，借着这种强硬的控制阻止Obiwan的身体随着自己的动作上窜，下体一阵急切凶猛的耸动，插入到自己舒适的深度满意的轻轻抖动。  
Obiwan的腿越夹越紧，想借助这种力量尽力逃避体内极致的快感，他无法跟上Anakin的节奏，紧紧的抱着他的胳膊跟着他抖动的频率混身颤抖。  
Obiwan感觉就快失去自己的意识了，如同漂泊在充满风浪的海面上，左摇右摆，来回晃荡，在这里，这个没有别人的地方，远离一切的责任义务与自己的使命，只有Anakin，只有跟他美好的性爱。要不要放纵自己？要不要向他完全放开抵抗？  
他在激烈的思想斗争中，攀上了快感的巅峰，发泄瞬间的头脑空白让他闭上眼睛完全放弃了思考。  
感觉到Obiwan微弱理智在悄悄抵抗自己，Anakin微微笑了一下。  
这很好，他会慢慢的慢慢的完全失去理智，变的为自己疯狂，在有人发现这个救生舱之前，他非常自信Obiwan会为自己变得完全疯狂。

Obiwan恢复意识的时候，完全不知道过了多久，第一个感觉是有什么东西落在了自己的脸上，然后他完全清醒过来。  
“我们在哪里？”  
“第三星系的某个位置吧”躺在他旁边的Anakin一点都不着急，他翘着腿仔细的欣赏着浑身布满性爱痕迹的少年Jedi，这种机会以后越多越好。  
“天呢”Obiwan惊叫起来“过了多长时间了？”  
“在爆炸后，还是在你睡着以后”Anakin聊侃到，遗憾的看着Obiwan飞快的穿好衣服，他身上腿上斑驳的痕迹都被Jedi白色的制服掩盖住了。  
Obiwan白了他一眼，有些气愤的打开操作板，还好两人只是折腾了三个小时。  
“不要这么严肃，”Anakin从后面抱住他的脖子，深深吸着属于Obiwan的味道“我刚刚救了你，这是我应得的三个小时。”  
Obiwan有点哭笑不得，他把Anakin压住的学徒辫拽出来，“我是救了你，希望Qui-Gon大师不要发现我失踪了。”  
还没有从温存中出来的Anakin听见他又提起别人的名字，不开心的撅起嘴皱眉说道“你就不能有一会不提他。”  
“他是我的师父Anakin，对于学徒来说Master是最重要的人。”  
Anakin回想了一下帕尔帕廷，他一点也不认同这个观点，作为西斯他觉得自己随时能接受Master去死。  
“我才是你最爱的人。”Anakin抱紧了他的脖子，“Obiwan，你甚至肯为了我扔下Qui-Gon大师。”  
微笑着的Obiwan瞬间冷了下来，他推开Anakin，非常严肃的板着脸站起来“Anakin，是你向我求救，作为Jedi我不能放任你被分裂主义杀害。”  
“所以一个人跑到卡米洛来救我吗？宁可开着小型送货船对抗整个分裂组织战队？”Anakin的话显然充满了不相信的讽刺。  
为什么Obiwan总是想跟我划清界限，他为什么就不能诚实一点点。这种突然的疏离，这让Anakin变得愤怒起来，明明刚刚水乳交融柔情蜜意的人，为什么每次都是这样，穿上衣服就不认人了。  
几个小时前，在被分裂组织的舰队背叛围攻时，他那充满黑暗杀戮气息的原力，竟然在Obiwan进入他舱门的一刻平息。  
“你为什么就是不肯承认？”  
“我是一个Jedi，Anakin”Obiwan低声说道。“我从来不会想跟别人产生感情。”  
“那么你与Qui-Gon呢？”Anakin喊道。  
Obiwan的眉头皱起来，他潮红的气息退去，那种属于Jedi的严肃与冷漠渐渐回到了Obiwan身上，他又坐下来再次调整了逃生舱的方向。  
“如果我让你产生了爱你的错觉的话，我很抱歉Anakin。我不想伤害你的感情，但我必须说实话。”他稍微停顿了一下，斟酌着词语继续说道：  
“我们停止这种关系吧。”

七个小时前。  
沙漠中，Obiwan带着兜帽跟在他高大的师父身后艰难的前行，“Master 你确定这次是对的吗？”  
Qui-Gon低着头，说道“我相信我自己”  
Obiwan暗自想，这已经是这两个星期第二十个外环星球了，他看着手中毫无动静的通讯器，来到外环后，这种简易的设备已经难以收到Anakin的消息了，想到他Obiwan喉咙不自然的酸涩了一下，他匆忙的收回自己的胳膊到袖子里。  
“我能感觉到你的情绪，”Qui-Gon头也不回的说道，“虽然Jedi并不反对肉体的关系，但你需要注意你的感情。”  
Obiwan看着他的背影，他有些好笑的翘起嘴角“你从来没有过问过我这种事。”  
“因为以前并不需要。”Qui-Gon略有些严肃的看着他，“这样的感情继续发展下去也会伤害Skywalker上校，他只是一个普通人，我可以感觉到他很难控制自己的感情。”  
“我并不觉得有什么不同。”Obiwan反驳道“他只是在消磨在科洛桑的空闲时间而已。”  
Qui-Gon说道“重点在于依恋是不允许的，不论是精神还是肉体。”  
这让Obiwan的脸红了一下，他皱起眉说道“Master，我再次说明，我与Skywalker上校并没有出现感情，如果你担忧的话我可以立刻断绝跟他的来往。”  
“如果你真的对他没有产生依恋，就不需要这样的解释。”Qui-Gon短暂的停顿了一下“我很理解在你这个年纪会有这种困扰，不论是对同伴还是对其他人，但你要时刻记住作为Jedi的责任，放下你的执念。”  
Obiwan挑眉，“Master，我们不是正在寻找你的执念吗？”  
Qui-Gon对自己总是顶撞的学徒露出一个温柔的笑“预言是真实存在的，Obiwan，你可以感觉到原力微妙的扰动。”  
“实际上，帝国新出现的Dearth Vader，”Obiwan斟酌了一下自己的话“我最近经常能感觉到贾内那种黑暗原力的干扰。”  
Qui-Gon停下来，回头看着徒弟认真的面孔，“不仅是你，Obiwan，我想所有的Jedi长老们都感觉到了。”那张年轻的脸上表现出的困惑和担忧让他的声音温柔了一些“Obiwan，总有一天——”  
没等他继续说下去，手上的探测器响了起来。  
“是这里了，Obiwan”Qui-Gon放下自己的帽子，看着远处半圆形屋子里走出来的两个人。  
“我们好像来晚了。”


	6. Chapter 6

3个小时前。  
“你说的没错。”Obiwan略带嘲笑的说道“我们晚了十九年，他的母亲和继父都已经去世了。”  
Qui-Gon显然陷入了不太好的记忆中，“Dooku，他们说的人应该是Dooku 。”  
“所以原力之子，现在属于分裂组织？我们从来没有听说过这种事情。”Obiwan皱起眉，他实在想不出分裂主义中有这样一个原力超群的人物。  
“还不能确定这期间究竟发生了什么，很可能他们一直将他隐藏起来。”Qui-Gon说道“我们需要跟Dooku谈一谈。”  
“Master，是什么让你觉得他会跟我们交谈？”Obiwan不认同的说道“他是分裂组织的头目，共和国和帝国的敌人。”  
Qui-Gon温柔的看着他年轻的徒弟， “他是我的老师。”  
“曾经的。”Obiwan磨蹭着走出门，显然不赞同师父的观点“相信我Master，他会杀了你的。”  
“哪有Master会杀掉自己曾经的学徒呢Obiwan？”Qui-Gon有些好笑“他也许会囚禁我，折磨我，但绝不会杀了我。”  
“但是他可能会杀了我。”  
“那就再也没有会怀疑自己师父的Jedi学徒了。”  
“你总是对自己的直觉这样自信。”Obiwan嘟囔了一句。  
“这就是你需要向我学习的。”Qui-Gon回头看了一眼自己的学徒，他本想说什么，但看到年轻人低着头不太高兴的样子，心理还是犹豫了一下，选择把一些事情留给自己。  
“Obiwan”他叫了一声，引得正在启动推进器的年轻人回头，短小坚硬的发辫扫过椅背发出轻微的声响。  
“你最好跟Skywalker分开。”  
Obiwan没有想到师父还在纠结这件事，“我以为你已经结束这个话题了。”  
Qui-Gon低头看着满不在乎的学徒，那样年轻，冲动几乎是写在脸上，即使他这样轻描淡写的否认与那个人的感情，但原力不会欺骗人，Qui-Gon有点明白原力中那种令人不安的源头了。  
令他担忧的是自己有些不知道如何才能保护Obiwan。  
不过他的担忧并没有持续很久，很快一艘分裂组织的巡航舰出现在飞船后面，那上面传来了熟悉的感觉。等不及两人找上门，Dooku亲自来找他的旧徒弟了。  
“Master，我现在相信你们之间一定存在很强的纽带。”Obiwan驾驶着飞船艰难的在炮火中闪避，虽然仗着飞行器体型小巧灵活不停的旋转躲避，但这样的情况下被抓住也只是时间问题。  
“贴近他的左侧船舱，”Qui-Gon说道“准备在那里登船。”  
“准备在那里被抓住。”Obiwan打趣道。  
“我并没有要你一起，年轻人。”Qui-Gon拍拍他的肩膀，“在这里等我，我会回来跟你汇合。”  
他关闭舱门的刹那，飞船操作台上红色的亮点突然闪烁起来，Obiwan快步过去按下通讯器。  
令人意外的是，Anakin捂着额头上的绷带出现在画面上，鲜血从指缝间溢出来，让他的脸看上去十分狼狈可怕。  
“Obiwan”他的声音还算镇定，“我需要你的帮助。

现在。  
Anakin似乎没有听明白他在说什么，或者是不打算听懂Obiwan的意思，他盯着Obiwan的后脑勺，那一撮短小的马尾随着他的脑袋微微晃动。  
“你在说什么？”  
这种平静压抑的语气是Obiwan十分熟悉的，这是Anakin爆发的前兆，越是听上去平淡简洁，越是说明他的内心已经翻滚焦躁到极点。  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”Anakin重复了一遍，他走到操作台旁边关闭了Obiwan刚刚启动的导航系统，对上了一张略带愤怒的面孔。  
这并不是一个吵架的好时机，Obiwan皱起眉，他有些反感Anakin这种幼稚的脾气。  
“Anakin我不想跟你吵架。”他压制住自己的语气，试图移开Anakin按住启动器的手。  
“Qui-Gon大师还在等我，我们没有时间在这里为这种事情争吵。”Obiwan的眉心出现了一道很深的凹陷，他蓝色的眼睛里充满了焦急和一种让人讨厌的不屑。  
这就是他对我的态度。Anakin的愤怒更加剧烈，积压已久的情绪就快要让他爆炸掉。Obiwan为什么可以这样轻易的说分手？他究竟知不知道在科洛桑的每个日子里，回避和隐藏自己的感情对他来说有多么痛苦，不可以公开的碰触，不可以在任何人面前显露自己热切的目光，不可以表现自己的妒嫉和猜疑，这比隐藏西斯的身份还要困难的多。而Obiwan的脑子里永远都是Qui-Gon，永远都是Jedi的事情，还有那个令人讨厌的共和国。  
“你不可以离开我。”他强行抓住了Obiwan的手腕，将他拽到自己的怀里。  
Obiwan并不想强行用原力推开他，出于对自己行为的心虚，他有些慌乱拍了拍Anakin的后背企图安慰。  
“我们先不说这件事，Ani，等到回了科洛桑。”  
Anakin哪里能等到回去，他不可自拔的陷入了恐慌，他开始怀疑帕尔帕廷的话，开始怀疑西斯的信条，欲望并没有让他更加强大，反而使他更加脆弱，只需要这个Jedi学徒的一句话而已，已经近乎将他撕裂。  
这个冷漠绝情的Jedi，和其他的Jedi一样，这些魔鬼根本没有爱的能力和感情，这一切相爱都是根本是他自己的幻想，曾经那些温柔的，亲密的关心和碰触都只是Obiwan的生理需求而已。  
他确实没用过过多的所求和承诺。这让Anakin感到了极度的不安，他自己都没有想过会如此的害怕失去Obiwan的爱，或者可能从来都没有拥有过。  
“我爱你，Obiwan。”他用大手把那个金色小脑袋按在自己肩膀上，恨不得将Obiwan完全按入到自己的血肉中。  
“你不可以骗我爱上你，然后离开我。”  
被这样的按压弄的喘不上气，这让Obiwan对Anakin的幼稚和自私更加生气，在分裂组织大举进攻的危险时刻，他竟然还想着要继续说这件事情。  
“放开我，Anakin Skywalker。”他大喊起来，用力的拍了一下操作板，推的Anakin倒退了两步。  
那种愤怒和阴暗的目光，让Obiwan感到了一丝熟悉的恐惧。  
Anakin向前倾身，想要再次抱住他触及他的内心真实的想法，揭穿这种Jedi式克制绝情、无动于衷的态度。“你不是这样想的。是不是那些该死的Jedi对你说了什么？那些虚伪傲慢的大师们就只会想着——”  
“傲慢的人是你，Anakin”Obiwan厉声说道，他对这种亲帝国的言论依然本能的流露出反感，“服从绝地委员会的直接命令绝不会有错的，违抗命令才是错误的。”  
Obiwan有些头疼的按了一下太阳穴，他努力恢复自己的理智“Ani，我们继续这样下去是非常愚蠢的。我只是请求你与我分开，用时间来理解我们都清楚的事实。”  
通讯器闪动起来，奥加纳议员的全息影像出现在屏幕上。  
“看到你没事真是太好了Anakin，Obiwan也跟你在一起。”他对两人点头问好，“我们收到消息，帝国准备用科雷利亚作为目标实验他们的最新武器。虽然共和国已经派出舰队援助，但Amidala女王依然希望能争取通过协商阻止这场战争。Anakin，分裂组织正在对我们发起攻击，我们希望你能立刻赶到科雷利亚保护女王。”  
Obiwan扫了一眼面色苍白的Anakin，他依然在混身颤抖，于是说道“请放心奥加纳议员，我们会尽快赶到的。”  
奥加纳议员点头，“Qui-Gon大师正在赶来的路上，他好像刚刚无法联系到你，Obiwan。”  
“多谢，我会尽快与他联系。”  
奥加纳向两人点头致敬，通讯器关闭了。

Obiwan坐下来重新启动推进器，调整航线，他试图缓解这段尴尬的沉默“希望女王的计划可以成功。”  
“她可以的。”在沉默许久后，Anakin的声音听上去似乎恢复了冷静和理智，Obiwan暗自想着，这是个好现象，他打开通讯器呼叫Qui-Gon。  
“Padme是个厉害的政治家。”他随口说着。  
“帝国会改变主意的。”Anakin向着他走过来。  
“希望如此。共和国最不希望的就是陷入战——”Obiwan的表情突然一僵，他感觉到有东西顺着他的脚踝爬上来，缠绕，盘旋，顺着他的身体蔓延开来，一种完全不同的强势侵略在他的原力中铺天盖地的席卷而来，让他混身僵硬无法移动。  
冰冷，黏腻，漆黑。  
坠入深渊的感觉，无边无际的黑暗将他环绕。  
这种熟悉的危险感，甚至比贾内那个出现过的更加强大，更加令人恐惧——Anakin。  
Obiwan难以置信的瞪大了双眼，失去控制的身体被那只熟悉又陌生的手从身后抱住。  
通讯器接通，Qui-Gon低沉的声音充满焦急，“Obiwan，立刻赶到科雷利亚与我汇合。我的感觉没有出错，Anakin Skywalker就是Chosen One，或者是叫Darth Vader。”  
身后的人笑了起来，在金色的短发上轻轻的亲吻了一下，“果然，分裂组织都是一群没用的废物。你看，Dooku伯爵竟然为了他的旧徒弟背叛帝国。”

“An——”Obiwan用尽极大的力气才找回自己的声音。  
很多事情回想在他的脑海里，过去的很多细节，那些奇怪的不合理的事情，好像瞬间都得到了解释，那张纸条——他想起来在科雷利亚的纸条。  
HE  
并不是在说Chosen One是个男性，而是在说当天屋子里的人，Anakin。  
Maz女士一定是感觉到了他的黑暗原力，才没有敢直接说明，Obiwan绝望的闭上眼睛，我真的是愚蠢，看看我做了什么好事。  
Vader在亲吻他的脖子，依然是那样轻柔的怜惜的亲吻，确再不能让他感觉到任何爱意。  
“我爱你Obiwan”他低声说道“为了你我什么都肯做。”  
Obiwan努力的转过头去，看着那张陌生又熟悉的面孔，Anakin的瞳孔已经变成了金色，在漆黑的眸子里熠熠发亮，属于西斯的一切在他身上显露无疑，Darth Vader。  
“不，这是不可能的。”  
“我知道你在否认什么。”Vader亲吻了一下他粉红色嘴角，“Obiwan Kenobi，优秀的Jedi学徒，怎么会爱上一个西斯呢？”  
“Obiwan，你有没有想过做西斯会有多么快乐。”他盯着着Obiwan颤动的嘴唇，赤裸的眼神如同早已把面前这位Jedi剥的不着片缕，即使跟怀里的人刚刚做过一次，他的欲望因为原力不加抑制的释放而再次剧烈。  
“不要抑制自己的欲望。”Obiwan感觉到唇上湿润的碰触，柔软的舌头扶过他皮肤，细致而又缓慢地舔舐过柔软的唇瓣，终于探入了他的口腔，开始凶猛地攫取。他被抱起来，在那种压倒性的强大原力控制下无法动弹，那个贪婪索取的吻让他窒息，而下体的欲望在Vader的掌心摩擦下，从勃起的性器席卷全身，他发现自己竟然毫无招架之力，身体配合的反应让他感到羞耻之极。

“都是你的错，Obiwan，是你勾引我的。”Vader将混身瘫软无力的Obiwan抱起来按在墙上，Jedi的制服被粗暴地扯开，露出带着刚刚性交后娇嫩泛红的胸膛，他深入衣内的大手捧着纤细的腰身，让那两颗深色的乳头在自己舔弄下呈现诱人的光泽， Obiwan禁不住捂住自己的嘴抑制呻吟出声。

他双腿被打开架在Vader的腰侧，除了坚硬的下体全身都是酥软的。更加粗硬的东西抵着他的大腿内侧，让他感到恐惧的颤抖，无法挣扎无法抗拒，原力坚实牢固的阻挡让他无处可逃。而刚刚经历性事的后穴依旧在缓缓渗出液体，那里湿润得不像话，只要熟悉它的手稍微的摩挲，就已经准备好了迎接插入。Obiwan能清楚的感觉到手指按压着肠壁顺势挤入，接着是粗暴剧烈的搅动。Vader依然喜爱亲吻他眼下的泪痣，不满足于轻吻，他探出舌头从脸颊舔到Obiwan紧闭的眼睛，把他的睫毛弄的更湿，而下面的手指还在继续抽查，刺激着充血的肠壁，他知道哪里会让Obiwan获得高潮。湿热的液体越涌越多，他的整个手掌都沾满了黏糊透明的淫液，几次用力的按压已经让Obiwan面色通红，咬着手背阻止自己哭喊出声，他恍惚间就这么射了出来。  
“觉得丢脸吗？嗯？在一个西斯的手里这样淫荡的释放。”Vader用手指刮了些粘在他下腹上的白浆，强行涂抹在他的脸上“你最好看清楚，Obiwan，是你勾引我的。我还什么都没有做，你就这样迫不及待。”  
Obiwan艰难的从高潮中睁开眼睛，他喘着粗气，一句完整的话也说不出，这确实给他造成的极大的羞辱和难堪，释放过后那双淡蓝色的眼睛里显然充满了倔强与不甘，“这样很好，Obiwan，我就是喜欢被你勾引，你的一切都能使我发狂。”Vader轻声说道。  
“我没有。”Obiwan柔弱无力的双手想要推开他，却被按得更紧。他被翻了个身正面按在墙上，刚刚释放过的性器碰到冰冷的金属，刺激的他倒吸了一口冷气。  
“你是个骗子，你们Jedi都是骗子。”Vader说道，他的语气没有过度的气愤，反而带着嘲讽“我遇到你，是我第一次跟人做爱。而你呢？始乱终弃的惯犯。”  
这种无端的指责让Obiwan气的不行，但他的挣扎在Vader手中看起来与蠕动无异。望着他满脸潮红的模样，Vader感觉到自己的下体滚烫的快要燃烧，属于西斯的不加遏制的欲望在他心里咆哮。他抓着Obiwan的头将他的脸死死按在了冰冷的船舱墙壁上，对准泛着浅粉的臀部深深地插了进去，硕大的头部没怎么费力就挤进了那红肿湿润的穴口，借着站立的姿势顺利的深入到内部，这种突如其来的动作让Obiwan差点喘不过气，他本能的抗拒属于西斯的接触和填满，生理性的泪水又开始从他美丽的眼睛里滑落。  
没有温柔的试探，Vader剧烈的动作简直是想把他捅穿，无处抓握的手指在冰冷的墙面上摸索起来，受限于自己的身高，他无法完全站立在地面上，只能依靠Vader抓在他腰间的双手，让自己的脚尖勉强立在地面上，但这就造成了飞船重力作用下突然的过分滑落和撞击。他的左脸摩擦在墙面上，将冰冷的铁片逐渐捂的温热，无法思考任何事情，无法抗拒任何事情，无力感由内而外的将他包围，只有两人摩擦的部分和过分深入带来的强烈快感。不知道这样被撞击了多久，他的右腿被扶着膝盖窝猛的提起来，这下完全无法借住脚下的力量了，只要Vader想深入，他就松开自己的手让Obiwan自然的下落，无力把住墙面的双手慢慢握成拳按压着自己的掌心，Obiwan用力想和自己的身体做着对抗，用尽最后的理智和决心。Vader的吻落在他的肩膀上，脖子上，慢慢来到他的耳朵和脸颊。  
撞击的声音混合了黏液的拍打声在船舱里回荡，Obiwan为数不多的意识感觉到有什么在发生变化。Vader粗暴贪婪的占有和温柔讨好的亲吻让人迷乱，他无法思考，泪水还在默默的流淌。Obiwan也想不明白自己在为什么而哭泣，或者是他是否真的想要哭泣。体内火热坚硬的性器突然的冲入了一个新的深度，近乎撕裂一般的痛楚让Obiwan叫出声，他的身体抽搐着几乎与灵魂分离，难以控制的下坠感让他恐惧，Vader的手抓住了他在墙面上摩擦到再次勃起的性器。  
“快乐吗？Obiwan，我让你快乐吗？”他温柔的亲吻着Obiwan学徒辫的根部，在他耳后细腻柔软的肌肤上留恋的摩蹭。但他的手指并不这样温柔，顺着两人接触的部位，Vader的手指摩挲着沾满了浑浊的液体，说不清是精液还是淫液的混合物让他能够有足够的润滑顺着紧密的结合部位硬挤入一个手指进去，疼痛让Obiwan尖叫起来，被手指挤入的后穴难以控制的筋挛。  
Vader用身体将他牢牢的固定在墙面上，如果不是他的支撑Obiwan早已蜷缩跌落。他用一个深入侵略的吻阻止了这种刺耳的尖叫，随着伸入的手指来到那个让Obiwan敏感颤抖的位置，他的下体恢复了抽动，缓慢的带着微微旋转的在深处抽动，伴随着这种节奏那根手指毫不怜惜的一点上一次次按下去。身体下面Obiwan无法抑制的抽搐，他的手无力的滑落在身体两侧，扶在Vader的胳膊上保持着推却的姿势，但这样的刺激实在太过剧烈，连Vader都能感觉到夹着自己的小穴淫荡卖力的吮吸讨好，Obiwan实在无法承受这样刺激的快感，这样几乎虐待的性爱中，他已经完全失去了个人意识。Vader离开他的唇，贪婪而仔细的欣赏着那张精神涣散的面孔，这才是属于他的，真实的Obiwan，他的快乐，痛苦，都属于自己一个人。又一波的快速抽搐中，Vader终于放开了他的性器，让他抖动着射在墙壁上，体内的那根粗大炽热的性器也已经深入到了极点，他用手掌紧紧的按着Obiwan结实的小腹，低吼着释放在了他体内更深的地方。  
高潮缓缓退却后，vader缓了口气趴上了Obiwan的后背顺着脊柱一段一段吻了上去，他将Obiwan掉了个抱在怀中，还没有恢复过来的Obiwan柔软而顺从的趴在他胸膛上，眼睛毫无聚焦迷茫而涣散的看着Vader，这时才像个十几岁少年的Obiwan，他的羞怯，惶恐，自然，尽收眼底。  
“Ani…….”充满了红润光泽的口中发出微弱的呼唤。  
“我也爱你”Anakin眼睛里的黑色渐渐消失。  
“不要离开我。”他抱着Obiwan的腰，迟迟不肯从他体内退出来。  
Obiwan能感觉到这种温柔眷恋的拥抱里，充斥着Anakin的挣扎和痛苦，为什么会这样。  
为什么他会是一个西斯。

Leia和Luke左右躺在Han的怀抱中，享受着他的手在肩膀上轻柔的抚摸。  
“你看，爸爸就是个大骗子。”  
“他还非常小心眼。”Luke补充了一句。  
Han笑道，“可是Obiwan大师还是选择了他不是吗？”  
Leia拽过被子盖在小腿上，她有些困意，但还是在Han的肚子上拍了一下，“所以说不要轻易跟处男做爱，非常麻烦。”  
这点Han倒是莫名的赞同，他点了点头撇嘴表示同意。  
“爸爸绝对是嫉妒我们，他至今都无法接受十几岁就开始性生活这件事。”Leia在被子上拍了一下，发泄自己的怒火。  
Han侧过头看着她，左侧的眉毛高高挑起，“Kids，你们到底多大了？”  
“很重要吗？”Luke有点生气的抓住了他的前襟。  
“我是个科雷利亚人。”Han说道“其实在科雷利亚战役的时候，我在那里。”  
这让双胞胎很感兴趣，Leia说道“我们实在科雷利亚战役的第二年出生的，实际上就是他们在逃生舱的那一次怀上的。”  
Han不禁哈哈大笑，双胞胎显然也觉得很好笑。  
确实让人无法相信，Han说“我真的很想知道Obiwan大师刚刚发现这件事的时候是什么表情。”  
Luke仰起头捂着脸笑道“非常惊慌，他坚信自己只是一场食物中毒。”  
Leia则用被子把自己裹了起来，她躺在Han的肩膀上，“不过我觉得这也是爸爸邪恶的计划，他就是利用这个强迫Obi嫁给他的。”  
“哦？我以为这是Amidala女王的联姻议案。”Han搂着她的腰抚摸的向下了一点。  
“都是在他计划内的，包括继承帕尔帕廷皇帝的帝国。”Luke也委蹭着挪动到Han的肩膀上，他略有些委屈的拽过枕头抱在怀里。  
“你不要看他总是藏在那个黑壳子里面装的一本正经，他真的是个满肚子坏水的家伙。”


	7. Chapter 7

Obiwan缓缓的睁开眼睛，刺眼的白色光芒让他下意识的抬起手遮挡。  
医疗舱里，机器人来来回回的做着检测，枕边一个大眼睛的托格鲁塔姑娘正拄着下巴看着他，目光略有些疲惫和无奈。  
“你终于醒了，我还以为这种爆炸不会对你们Jedi有什么影响。”  
“这是哪里？”Obiwan尝试着坐起来，他还穿着刚刚的Jedi制服，看来是Anakin在他昏迷后给他套上的。  
“DS-1平台。”小姑娘站起来，颇为无聊的按了一下墙上的能量屏。  
Obiwan看到了机器上帝国的标志，他打量着她，目光中带了些敌意。  
Ahsoka抱着胳膊站在他身边，看上去也并不是很开心“嘿，Jedi，这不是我的主意。帝国的继承人Darth Maul大人才有权作出这种决定。”  
“Anakin在哪里？”Obiwan从床上起身，他警惕的四下寻找，并没有在这个房间里发现自己的光剑。  
“Anakin？谁是Anakin？”Ahsoka疑惑道“Master只带了你一个人回来，如果他也跟你们一起在那个逃生舱里，很抱歉，估计他已经在分裂组织的袭击中牺牲了。”  
看到Obiwan怪异的目光，Ahsoka放软的声调，“不论是他是帝国还是共和国的人，我都为他感到遗憾。”  
“你的Master是谁？”Obiwan一开始就注意到了她腰间的光剑，但他并没有听说过西斯们有这么年轻的学徒。  
Ahsoka有些意外，但她并没有明白这个问题背后的含义，只是以为这是Jedi式的问候方式。  
“Darth Vader。我以为他跟你提起过我，毕竟你们看上去很熟。”她有些生气师父对自己的忽略，“他可总是提起你。”  
Obiwan有些尴尬，虽然是西斯的徒弟，Ahsoka看上去跟普通的少女并没有什么不同，因为师父对别的学徒过分关注而产生了隐隐的不安。  
然而实际上并不是这样的。  
“他在哪里？”  
“科雷利亚。”Ahsoka看上去更加不满，“你应该知道我们计划用科雷利亚做实验，他坚持要把所有完工的巡航舰先转移。”  
Obiwan冷冷的说道“他应该先把所有的生物转移。”  
“他并不支持科雷利亚的实验。”Ahsoka说道，她不太高兴jedi们总是把西斯妖魔化的想法“Master只是在尽他所能。”  
Obiwan不置可否的别过头，他起身试图打开舱门，确无论如何也不能开启，这时他才意识到这不仅是个治疗室，也是他的牢房。  
“他把我关在这里。”Obiwan瞪大了淡蓝色的眼睛，他充满愤怒和恐吓的目光瞬间转向了女孩。  
Ahsoka显然比他更加难以置信，她的嘴差点无法合上“你为什么觉得我们会这样轻易放一个jedi离开？”  
潜意识中，Obiwan还是没有接受anakin是西斯这件事，他只是本能的觉得anakin不会做出任何伤害他的事情。Obiwan低头稍微思索了一下，浓密睫毛下的掩护下，悄悄的用余光扫了一眼ahsoka。  
“距离你们的计划还有多长时间？”  
“大概三个标准时。”Ahsoka看了一眼诊疗室里的小屏幕。  
“你打算跟我一直等到那时吗？”Obiwan挑起眉，声音恢复了聊侃的味道。  
显然这个只比自己年轻一两岁的姑娘也是不愿意的，几乎是弥漫在空气中的跃跃欲试，但她还是努力克制自己的表情，“这是master的命令。”  
“如果他命令你坐在这里看他送死呢？”Obiwan向她走近几步，诱导性极强的气场开始发挥作用。“你要思考一下，年轻的孩子，Darth Maul是否真的会按时发动攻击。即使是jedi也明白，要抓住消灭敌人的时机。”  
显然这正是ahsoka担心的，她的目光不再那么坚定，眼睛向着右边来回的转动。  
“一个西斯只能有一个学徒，突然崛起的vader对他产生了多大的威胁你并非不了解。这正是一个绝佳的机会——”Obiwan略微停顿了一下，凑近Ahsoka的耳朵，微微俯下身子低声说道“如果是你的话，你会怎么做？”  
“这是不可能的，Darth Maul并不在这里，塔金将军是不会对master下手的。”Ahsoka不自觉的抬高了嗓音。  
Obiwan轻笑了一下，他非常清楚自己的这种微笑有多大的说服力。他伸手拍拍ahsoka的肩膀，“共和国已经派了军队过来，而分裂组织正在对我们进行疯狂的进攻。年轻的西斯，这样的时刻会发生很多意想不到的事情。至少在这种时候，应该跟你的师父在一起。”  
这个说法显然打动了她，Ahsoka本人也并不想待在一个不起眼的诊疗室里看管一个Jedi学徒。  
但她很快抬手推开Obiwan，略带骄傲的嘲讽道“你的话非常奏效，小Jedi，但我不会让你的计划得逞的。”  
Obiwan踉跄的倒退了两步，他举起手里Ahsoka的光剑笑道“没错，可惜我还有别的计划。”他看着Ahsoka惊慌失措的面孔，换了一副标准的Jedi口吻教导道：“你其实不必考虑那些多余的事情。除非可能性成为事实，它们永远只会让你分心。”

Anakin Skywalker 现在的Darth Vader穿着黑色的外袍，站在科雷利亚飞船制造基地的能量发生器旁。  
巨大的发生器闪动着紫色的光亮，围绕着它一层层的圆形平台连通着地下操作台和高耸的天花板。  
作为西斯的时候，他更喜欢穿着那身黑色的维生服，即使闷热沉重，确总能给他很大的安全感，好像那些属于西斯的黑暗和冰冷都只是他的外壳，永远不需要触及自己的内心。  
这些袭击和所谓的实验都是皇帝的计划，一切都是为了控制住共和国全部的作战力量，绑架刚刚选出的下一任共和国议长Amidala女王，迫使共和国的更多星系投靠帝国。  
而Amidala女王，就是帕尔帕廷的下一步计划，他给自己的继承人选好的婚姻。  
仅仅是一年前，Anakin还为能够迎娶这个美丽优雅的女孩而欣喜，西斯狂热的渴望让他的血液焦急的翻滚着，迫不及待的想要争取到皇帝的宝座。而现在，这个位置似乎给他的心里充满了恐惧和痛苦，如果Obiwan不是Jedi的话，他就可以把他藏起来，留在自己身边，甚至做帝国的新一任皇后。生命中的每一天，每一刻，他都会保持如恒星般燃烧的爱意，呼吸他的气息，倾听他的心跳，感受他温和平静的原力。他甚至想带着Obiwan隐居，去到某个偏远的星系。离开共和国和帝国的一切。过他喜欢的安静生活，退休，冥想，不再需要为幻想中可笑的共和国和平而战。  
又或者，一个声音在他的脑海里响起来，杀了Obiwan，他才是你一切痛苦的根源。如果他从这个世界上消失，你的烦恼会像从来都没有存在过。  
Anakin的手缓缓的抚摸着腰间Obiwan的光剑，如同在抚摸他的身体一般，温柔充满了眷恋。他闭上眼融入到原力中，感受着科雷利亚造船厂下方的交战，仿佛激战就发生在他脑海中一般，企图阻止帝国带走Amidala女王的Jedi师徒正在与Darth Maul交战。  
光剑不时碰到金属栏杆和发电器械，与他们重靴踏地的隆隆声响成一片。长者作战经验丰富，对对手光剑进攻招数有着精确的直觉判断。但他的气息已经略显混乱，体能和力量的逐渐衰暗示着他的疲倦。他确实是个难得的剑客，但是他老了。年轻的jedi身体强健，精力旺盛，但缺乏大战的洗礼，在直觉和专注力上有着明显的缺陷。两人并肩作战对抗Maul，竭尽全力只能做到自保，而对进攻对手构成的威胁则少得可怜。  
Anakin不由自主的冷笑了一下，在对Jedi战斗技巧的观测和分析时，那种西斯的不屑和傲慢回到了他的身上。  
打斗中爆破的贮存器泄漏出大量的熔岩，将三人分离开来。经历短暂的冥想和休息，Qui-Gon的攻击表现的勇猛异常，似乎已成功地把Maul的攻势阻住。也许不再年轻，但他仍然强大，他们移招换式在等离子能量器的边缘上作战，进行着一场似乎永无休止又难分胜负的殊死搏斗。  
Maul隔开向下的一击，迅速转向右方，背对绝地大师，他举起双刃光剑向后一刺，Qui-Gon疲惫而摇晃的躲闪让他的脚步偏离了狭窄的钢板，他顺着平台与发生器的空隙直直的坠落下去，摔倒在操作室的地板上。Obiwan跳了下去，抱起了他的头和肩膀试图检查他的伤势。原力中传来了极度悲愤交加的感情，充满了依赖、绝望和恐惧。  
Anakin皱起了眉，他痛恨那种感情，那种依恋热爱的感情，它是可以出现在Obiwan身上的，只是不是给自己的。  
Maul并没有停止攻击，他跳下操作室向前跨步，向Obiwan的脖子砍下去。Obiwan举起红色光剑急忙去挡，但令他恐惧的是，Maul猛地调转了武器，另一侧的红光向着他的脸劈过来，本就不顺手的红色光剑根本来不及回剑阻挡，也来不及向后躲了。红色的光剑狠狠地刺进了他的左肩，Obiwan踉跄地向后跌走，重重地撞在了地面的台阶上。但就在他倒下的时候，Maul一个翻转，又刺了过来，Obiwan本能的举手阻挡，Ahsoka的光剑在这种高能激光的作用下啪嗒一声碎成两半落在地上。

在他就要再进一步劈向Obiwan的头顶时，另一柄红色光剑架住了它。  
Maul后退了一下，他面向来人说道，“Darth Vader爵士你真的很愚蠢。”  
“我以为你已经接受了教训。”Vader冷冷的回答他，而后他突然向前，迅捷威猛的挥动着光剑，将两人笼罩在红色的光芒之中。  
Maul非常清楚他必须使出浑身解数才能让这样的攻击不得近身，躲闪多于进攻。他无法左右闪躲，原力铸造成的阻碍挡住了他的退路。  
“你的力量确实很强大。Darth Vader 但你并不是不可替代的。”他开始疾攻，想将Vader的进攻逼退。  
他开始利用原力的挪动沉重的物体掷向Vader，想让他失去平衡，削减其战斗力，扰乱他的攻击。Vader从容对付，光剑左削右砍挡开物体，乱飞的金属碎块冲到墙壁上，发出尖利的声音。厮杀在继续，有一段时间不相上下。Vader非常清楚，他的实力要远远超过Darth Maul，而现在他的原力被一种狂热驱使着，这样的骄傲一点一点地开始鼓舞他，使战斗向着有利于自己的方向发展，眼看就要把Maul置于死地。Vader的内心突然产生了恐惧，他握着剑的手不自觉的发抖，这滋生自他敏感的原力，他能感觉的到Obiwan的伤痛和对Qui-Gon的关心，愤怒和嫉妒的情绪在他的脑海中嚎叫，使他无法全神贯注于此时此地的战斗。即使努力压抑住内心冲突的情感，也无法不受它们左右，他忍不住分神看向Obiwan。  
机会在慢慢溜走，一声怒喝，他成功地砍向了Maul带角的脑袋，发出致命的一击。却彻彻底底地失手了。Darth Maul对此早有防备，他脚下用力身体滑向一边，迅猛地回击，爆发出的攻击力足以让Vader的身体趔趄而失去平衡。他再次迅速出击，来势更猛，而这次Vader完全支撑不住，他跌倒在地，光剑从他手中飞了出去。他难以置信的瞪大了眼睛注视着慢慢走过来的Darth Maul。黑红色破碎花纹的脸上流淌着汗水，眼睛里闪动着兴奋喜悦的光芒。  
“我为自己曾经的嫉妒感到羞愧。”他不屑的语气说道，“狂妄自大的Vader爵士没有想到自己会有这样的一天。”  
Maul伸出手，用原力按住了Vader的喉咙看着他在地上痛苦的扭动和挣扎。  
“你和那个Jedi的事情皇帝都知道，Darth Vader，身为西斯竟然靠近Jedi，自我放弃，黑暗面也会放弃你，让你变的跟那些蛀虫一样脆弱。”  
他举起手中的光剑，对着Vader抓着光剑的手砍了下去。  
痛苦的吼叫回荡在整个发生器的大厅里。  
在他正准备刺向Vader的胸口时，身后传来了原力的波动，Obiwan举着Qui-Gon掉落的光剑突然的出现在他身后，激烈而充满力度的原力环绕着他。  
在Maul震惊而暴怒的目光中，光剑一下刺穿了他的胸膛，致命的光焰烧灼着他的身体。受到重创的西斯充满了痛苦和惊愕，他的眼睛里映射着Obiwan充满泪水的脸庞。  
那不是属于Jedi的严肃与冷静，也不是斩杀了西斯的沉稳和从容，而是属于Obiwan的表情——痛苦和绝望。

在Maul的身体倒地的一刹那，操作室的门徐徐地打开了，一队举着枪的人涌进来。他们身后出现了两个不同寻常的身影，一个高大优雅带着冰冷而疏离的气息，另一个矮小摇晃每一步都依靠着拐杖走的非常吃力，但是在这个时刻，他却似乎比其他人都要高大。  
“Qui-Gon大师”Padme叫起来，她看到了倒在地上的Qui-Gon于是示意护卫帮助自己将他抬起来。  
当她注意到Obiwan的时候，年轻的Jedi学徒正跪在地上，Padme隐约见到一个棕色卷发的脑袋沉重的搭在他的胳膊上，毫无生气。  
“Anakin，天呢。”她惊讶的小声呼唤着，Yoda大师轻声的叹气摇头，而Dooku伯爵则发出了类似哼声。  
当看到Obiwan的脸时，Padme更加惊讶，那张年轻青涩的面孔由于过于疲惫和痛苦而变的苍白衰老了很多，混着血迹和灰尘的泪水滑落下来，掉在Anakin的头发上。  
“Ani” Obiwan Kenobi轻轻地呼唤着，抱得更紧了一些，他扶着Anakin受伤的手臂，轻轻啜泣起来，“我很抱歉，Anakin，我真的很抱歉。”

Leia在Han的肩膀上睡着了，Luke躺在另一侧微笑的看着她轻柔的喘息。  
“我没有想到是这样。”Han小声说着，“这真是个悲伤的故事。”  
Luke轻轻的点了下头，他伸手抚摸了一下妹妹的刘海，帮她把头发从脸前拨到耳后。  
“Obi一直认为科雷利亚战役并不光彩。”Luke小声说。  
“他觉得自己被弃了Jedi的信条，在愤怒和痛苦的支配下行动。”  
“我听说这场战役让他破格出师成为了Jedi武士。”Han用手也摸索了一下Luke的耳朵。  
“只是传言而已，实际上只是后来很快Obi通过了试炼。”Luke撅着嘴打开了Han的手。  
“在帝国和共和国对科雷亚丽战役和谈的期间。Qui-Gon大师认为这样可以帮助他坚定决心，从跟爸爸的感情中彻底走出来。”  
Han夸张的比划了一下，做出一副吃惊的表情“我还以为这样的经历会让两个人意识到自己爱的是多么浮夸。”  
他没想到Luke赞同的点头，少年皱着眉，鼻子也挺了起来，“死不承认吧，这一点上Obi确实很令人头疼。”说完Obi的坏话，luke下意识的抬起头四下张望。  
“他那种Jedi的性格，让他总是不依不饶的追求绝对正确。”  
“跟一个西斯生孩子，”Han笑道“对于Jedi来说，也很难找到更不正确的事情了。”  
Luke得意的笑了，他那两颗虎牙都露了出来，“我也这样认为。是我们改变了Obi，爸爸应该对我们感恩戴德才对。”


	8. Chapter 8

塔金站在诊疗室的门口，他精瘦刻板的脸上只有眼睛在转动，这些西斯都是信邪教的疯子，他默默的想着。  
帝国的继承人被杀掉了，皇帝竟然一点愤怒的反应都没有，直接把继承人换成了Darth Vader爵士。  
他们都是疯子，塔金观察着在门外焦急徘徊的Ahsoka，他想，说不定这个小姑娘哪天也会杀了自己的师父变成帝国的新任继承人，想到这里他努力作出一个笑容，但僵硬扭曲的表情把Ahsoka吓了一跳。  
——他更像是在展示自己的牙齿。  
“塔金将军？”Ahsoka犹豫的叫了一下，“我们要把那个Jedi关押起来吗？”  
塔金自认为是个正常人，虽然他总是板着脸一副事不关己的样子，但跟这些信教的强大疯子相比他在情感的方面其实要更加敏感，把Obiwan关起来？关在哪里？Vader爵士的卧室里吗？  
“我认为没有这个必要，Ahsoka殿下。”  
Ahsoka犹豫的点点头“我想也是，Jedi委员会既然肯让他留在这里，应该就不用担心他会逃走。”  
塔金默默的在心里翻了个白眼，逃走？在共和国和帝国的和平谈判刚刚开始的时候作为争议的核心人物逃走吗？他心想，因为受不了那个疯子 Vader而逃走倒是很有可能。  
“就是这样。”虚伪的塔金如是附和。  
诊疗室的门打开了，几个机器人匆匆的滑动出来，“Obiwan在哪里？”Ahsoka听见师父的声音，她企图走进去却被原力阻挡开了。  
这已经这个星期第三次了，Ahsoka有些恼火，每次醒来他第一件事就是寻找那个Jedi学徒。  
到底谁才是你的徒弟？！

Obiwan走进去的时候还是忍不住看向他的右手，心里充满了愧意，如果不是他的情绪影响了Anakin，他也不会失去自己的右手。  
但那不是Anakin，他深吸口气，这些天来他不断的提醒自己，那是一个西斯，Lord Vader帝国的新任继承人。Obiwan努力让自己保持冷静，即使心仍在颤抖，他平息下杂乱的思绪与忧伤，将那些情绪隔绝在外面不去触碰，那些是不应该属于他的，他始终是一个Jedi。  
“今天看上去好了一点。”Obiwan努力作出轻松的语调，站在Anakin的床边装作检查他的治疗记录。  
“终究不是我自己的。”Anakin看上去有些厌烦这种话题，他将床的靠背按起来一些，伸出完好的左手拽住了Obiwan的胳膊“帕尔帕廷不让我出去，他们有没有为难你。”  
Obiwan的睫毛颤动了一下，“谁？”  
当然是该死的Jedi委员会，Anakin忍住了颇为不敬的话，“共和国那边。”  
“因为我杀了一个西斯？”Obiwan皱眉看着他，神情里带了些一贯的嘲讽，这让Anakin心情好了一些，他还是过去的老样子。  
“Dooku伯爵已经跟共和国承认了你们过去的合作，这样的情况下也我不认为帝国为难我是个好选择。”Obiwan的口吻带着一种政治家的味道，看上去到底还是变了样子。  
他在Anakin的脚边坐下来，努力维持一种正常的交流氛围。  
“帝国已经选择将所有过错推给Darth Maul了，”Anakin冷笑道，“本来帝国内部反对这场战争的人也不少，分裂组织在这个时候脱离也是可以预料的。这样继续下去对任何一方都没有好结果，目前他们也只能接受和谈了。”  
Obiwan抬起眼睛看着他，目光中没有任何的情绪，只剩下空白和平静。  
“武力本来就不解决问题的最好选择。”  
Anakin隐约感觉到他今天的不同，即使在知道自己是西斯的时候，在Obiwan的身上也从来没有出现过这样的感觉，他在迫不及待的远离自己，不是通过挣扎愤怒或是撕心裂肺的揪扯，而是那种冰冷短促的隔绝，将自己与他分离开。  
他的原力变的顽固而僵硬，抵抗着自己的接近，在自己火热浓烈的包围中，一声不响的冷冻成冰。  
Anakin不喜欢这种感觉，Obiwan对自己有所隐瞒，偏偏隐瞒的又是对自己的感情。他坐起来伸出那只没有装好人造皮肤的义肢抱住Obiwan，这是个非常狡猾的选择，出于愧疚，即使被难以控制的义肢抓痛，Obiwan也不会反抗。他乖巧柔顺的靠在自己的肩膀上，那种带着香草苦涩清甜的味道再一次出现在自己的怀里。  
“不要离开我。”Anakin说道，他的声音里带着哀求的味道，“做西斯并不是我自己的选择。”  
他能感觉到怀里的人不经意间的颤抖，Obiwan抓着白色的床单，努力控制着自己的情绪，来自黑暗原力的冲击是如此的巨烈让他产生了疼痛了错觉。  
“求你。”  
即使声音非常非常的细小，Anakin也毫不怀疑，他听见了Obiwan的叹息。

散乱的靴子和腰带掉在旁边的仪器架上，可能因为是在帝国的诊疗室里，Obiwan难得出现害羞胆怯的表情，Anakin习惯的那种性事上的熟练大胆并没有出现，他现在倒像个刚刚偷尝禁果的学徒，畏手畏脚的惹人怜爱。Obiwan紧闭着双眼，两腿分开跪坐在治疗床上Anakin的腰间，抓着他肩膀的双手微微颤动着，显然在努力掩饰着自己的不安。Anakin沾着润滑剂的手指慢慢扩张着后面的通道，他自己的下体已经硬的生疼，只是强忍着替Obiwan扩张。属于他人体的手指还能感受到小穴紧闭的褶皱，Obiwan在这种刺激下有些僵硬地扭动着身体，他用冰凉的义肢轻拍着Obiwan的臀部以示安慰，欣赏着他红晕的双颊和被咬到苍白下唇，多么美丽的人，而他是我的。  
“你真的很美，Obiwan，”Anakin低笑着说道，他用义肢按下Obiwan的头对着他紧闭的小嘴吻了下去，感受到身下人的紧张，他用舌头生硬的敲开了Obiwan的嘴唇，追逐着滑动躲闪的舌头，手下的动作也变得更快，逼得Obiwan呻吟出声。  
“不要这样，唔，Ani，”Obiwan低头似乎羞涩般的躲避着他的吻，但他无法躲开机械手臂的控制，在后穴手指的激烈抽动下，Anakin感觉到夹在自己腰间的大腿肌肉绷直，一股温热的液体喷射在了他黑色的浴衣上，Obiwan闭着眼，身体不自制的颤抖，用力的仰起头从喉咙里发出了一声绵长的呜咽。  
Anakin抱着他腰的手，越收越紧，Obiwan高潮后白皙的小脸通红，因为过度的羞耻和没有得到满足的空虚而出现了挣扎犹豫的神情。这是Anakin最喜欢的神情，他用沾满了黏液的手抚着Obiwan的侧脸，他的泪痣，他的眼睛，有时候其实他知道Obiwan也是存在缺点的，脸带着婴儿肥，额头又过分的方正，更不要说他那倔强死板的脾气。Obiwan一睁眼就看见了Anakin那种欲望影响下危险阴郁的表情，他略张了张嘴，后穴能感觉到顺着扩张好的润滑甬道，Anakin的性器慢慢的挺了进来。  
他甚至没有脱下自己的浴袍，哪怕需要做的也仅仅是拉开自己的腰带，跟这种表面上的正经和禁欲完全不同，Obiwan能感觉到体内坚硬粗大的性器在熟练的寻找着合适的位置。他确实还是学会了不少，不再是那个毫无技巧，只会凭着力量与速度乱撞的家伙了，悲哀的是他这些技巧都是在自己身上练习的。不再只是简单粗暴地抽插，而是有计划的有节奏的，两人长期以来的配合造就了对彼此身体的熟悉和掌控，形成了一种非常默契的索取和相互慰寂。Obiwan很少这样放纵自己，露出完全沉溺其中的表情，即使是在飞船上几乎是被半强迫的时候，他也没有这样的将身心完全交付在Anakin的掌控里。他不再咬着牙闭着眼，淡蓝色的双眼充满了因为纵情而迷恋依赖的神情，氲满了粉红色水汽像沉在溪水中的宝石，美得不可思议，他大声的喘息呻吟。Anakin从来没有见过这样的Obiwan，他从来没有在性事中完全的对自己放开内心。他将Obiwan紧紧的抱在怀里，亲吻他脆弱柔软的脖颈，感受他同自己一样灼热焦躁的血液在身体里快速的流淌。在这一刻他产生了幻觉，他是可以完全的拥有Obiwan的心，像对待原力一样，对自己也充满虔诚和乖顺，至死不渝。  
他听见Obiwan在激烈的抽动下持续发出“呜呜”的哀鸣，这种舒适到极点的撒娇和鼓励让身下的动作丝毫不敢放松，他调整了一下方向放慢速度，慢慢抵住穴内敏感的部位轻轻磨蹭。Obiwan在难耐中激动的挣扎着，努力的扭动自己的腰身，企图在Anakin的性器上寻找安慰，抓不到的瘙痒，够不着的酸涩，就在接近顶峰的边缘来回的摆动，Anakin却无论如何都不让他满足，他抱着Anakin的脖子，用那种卑微的目光和语气低低哀求，“Ani，用力一点，唔，不要，不要这样，难受…用力”  
Anakin在他的脖子上来回的亲吻，顺着他起伏的锁骨，吻到剧烈起伏的胸膛，他的声音就像最浓烈的催情剂，蛊惑着自己继续的挑逗和索取，“啊，你，Ani，唔，一点…”Obiwan声细越来越软，带着颤抖和甜腻的尾音。Anakin被他招惹的更加受不了，他双手扶住Obiwan的细腰，开始如他所愿用力撞击那脆弱的敏感带，Obiwan竟然主动的挺起腰迎接，双腿不自觉地夹紧了他的腰，Anakin能看到床单上蜷缩的脚趾，他的双手同样紧紧抓着自己的胳膊。这种配合的刺激对他也是致命的快感，Anakin已经彻底地迷失在了这种相爱般的依赖和配合中，他按着obiwan的腰在几下快速的撞击后，毫无保留的射在了他的体内。这个过程持续了几分钟，伴随着Obiwan的颤抖和呻吟，他没有忘记撸动着obiwan的下体帮他发泄出来。很长时间，两人保持着这个姿势，互相抚摸，等待着汗水和喘息的消退，Anakin将头埋在Obiwan的颈肩，压着他细小柔软的学徒辫感受着滑腻湿润汗水下柔软温热的肌肤，Obiwan全身都是他的味道，而他的身上也带着Obiwan的气息。他抱着Obiwan的后背，什么其他的事情都想不到，只是觉得久违的安稳，比拥有帝国和原力更加满足和快乐。  
Obiwan是他的，每一寸，每一分，从头到脚，从里到外。  
全部都是他的。  
“我们再来一次怎么样？”

得到了极大满足的Anakin想休息一会，性事后的甜腻和温暖让他有些昏昏欲睡。他想用脱下的浴袍将Obiwan裹起来抱在怀里，但确意外的被推开了。  
“Anakin，有件事还是应该由我来告诉你。”Obiwan坐起来，他套上外袍遮盖住了有着流畅肌肉线条的背部，语气中依旧是平静又稳重的样子，不夹杂任何的情绪。Anakin感到原本温暖的屋子里冰冷的气息顺着胳膊攀上头顶，他有种不好的预感“什么事？”  
“其实你以前应该也有听闻，这次的议案会提出帝国和共和国的联姻。”Obiwan回头看着他，年轻的脸上带着过于成熟而坚决的僵硬，“帝国会让你迎娶新任议长Amidala女王。”他平静了一下自己略带慌乱的语气，继续说道“你应该这样做，这是为银河系争取和平的正确之举。”  
Anakin盯着他，内心充满了恐惧，他从没有想过Obiwan会说出这种话。哪怕是他认为身为Jedi不可以跟西斯结合，Anakin也不会觉得这样可怕。而现在他惊恐的发现，挡在他们之间的阻碍并不是只有这一条，更多的压力来自那种压的两人都无法喘气的责任和使命，永远也无法挣脱，更可怕的是，这种命运竟然是完全相悖的。  
更令他痛苦的是Obiwan的态度，他似乎根本没有想过要偏离Jedi的道路和自己的信仰。  
Obiwan站了起来，因为艰难的心绪而显得目光无比的空洞，Anakin忍不住在那寒冰一眼的注视下打了个哆嗦，那并不是他熟悉的样子，而是同样的躯壳下另外一个人——Jedi Obiwan Kenobi。  
“你还是决定要离开我吗Obiwan？在我们经历了所有的这一切之后。”那泛着金属光泽的义肢紧握着床单，几乎要把它揉碎在掌心下，就像Obiwan对待自己的心“就因为帝国和共和国都支持这个荒唐的政治联姻？”  
这让他收获了一个苦涩略带嘲讽的表情，“Anakin，我对绝地武士团许下过誓言，注定要把职责至于任何私人感情之上。我们是不可能有未来的，继续这样下去是非常愚蠢的。”他咽下喉咙里的酸涩，艰难的说下去“那样对Padme也是很不礼貌的。”  
Anakin感觉到了血液中翻腾的怒火，愤怒于Obiwan这种突如其来的冷静与疏离，他无法抑制自己的原力爆发出西斯那种剧烈而疯狂的嚎叫。“你对我的爱就是这样微薄吗？宁愿为了这种可笑的理由而断绝跟我的感情，我是不会跟Padme结婚的。”他从床上跳起来，抓着Obiwan的肩膀强迫他看着自己“即使是你来命令我。”  
“Obiwan你是爱我的。”他深吸口气，在Obiwan逐渐软化的目光中冷静下来“不要说那些傻话了，不要再用那种装出来的冷漠欺骗我。”  
Obiwan叹了口气，他沉默了很久，直到把眼眶里的泪痕完全憋了回去，“我没有资格命令你，Anakin。彼此分开是对我们犯的错误唯一的弥补。相信我，如果继续这样下去，我们只会更加受到折磨。”他抬头抚摸着那张令人神往迷恋的面孔，想把他的每一点都深深的刻在自己的脑海里，他还年轻，也许还有很多感情会出现在西斯的生活里，但是他是不同的，Jedi是不同的。即使完全了解Anakin的痛苦，真心，期待，但在这样的处境下，相爱只会带来灾难，是永远无法挽救对方的。  
“我们有更重要的事情需要做，分裂组织与帝国的脱离并不代表他们会停止破坏活动。我已经得到了帝国的批准，今天就会返回科洛桑。”Obiwan深吸口气，让光明的原力回到自己的身边，帮助他变的头脑清晰精神坚定。“Anakin，我是来与你告别的。”  
他不知道自己是如何放Obiwan离开的，Anakin只记得自己把头埋在手上，保持着这个姿势坐了很久很久。

三个月后，外环星球的树林里。  
一个小型的共和国飞行器缓缓的降落，Obiwan带着一队共和国士兵站在空地上迎接，Qui-Gon大师走出来后，两人热情的拥抱了一下。  
在营地的篝火旁，Qui-Gon尽量找了个干净的地方坐下，他略带担忧的看着自己曾经的徒弟失魂落魄的站在那里，这是Obiwan很少在他面前表现出来的样子。  
“委员会的大师都在表扬你，作为Jedi武士你在打击分裂组织的任务中做的非常出色。”Qui-Gon欣慰的说道，他看着已经剪去了学徒辫的Obiwan，心理充满了自豪和欣慰。只是Obiwan的脸色看上去实在太过难看，他一点也不像还不到二十岁的年轻人，他表现出的谦逊温和，稳健自信让Qui-Gon在欣慰的同时对他充满了怜悯。  
“这是我应该做的。”Obiwan回答道，他在师父身边坐下，有Qui-Gon的陪伴让他不安的内心稍微缓和了一点。  
“我知道Vader爵士的事情依然困扰着你。”Qui-Gon拍了拍他的肩膀“产生感情并不是可怕的事情，只是他的身份实在不是伴侣的最佳人选。”  
Obiwan疑惑的看着他，“Master，Jedi是不应该产生依恋的。”  
“你总是把这些教条看的太重了，”Qui-Gon说道，“这些意见现在已经变成了你的负担。当你在需要作出决定的位置上时，把别人的意见看的更加重要是非常愚蠢的。”  
Obiwan低着头，在自己的师父面前总是那样谦逊谨慎，但他无法说服自己违抗Jedi的信仰和委员会的命令。  
Qui-Gon看着他沉默的侧脸，温柔的把已经出师的徒弟搂在怀里，罩在自己的袍子下面，“如果他不是帝国的继承人，也许我会劝你离开Jedi跟他一起生活。”他感觉到Obiwan的身体在微微颤抖。  
“我可以感觉到你对他的感情，但你做的很好，Obiwan，如果选择留下来就不能够再留恋过去。”他看到火焰的光芒下，Obiwan眼中闪动的晶莹，他了然的语气带着一种善意的聊侃，“不要那么惊讶，你认为我不知道你丢下我跑到卡米洛去是为了什么吗？”  
“我很抱歉Master”Obiwan低下头，他知道自己在Anakin的事情上已经违背了原本发誓遵循的一切原则，浓密睫毛的阴影完全挡住了他的眼睛。  
“年轻的徒弟，我并没有在责备你。”Qui-Gon微微的笑起来，他在思考如何把自己此次来访的目的委婉的告诉年轻的Jedi。  
“Obiwan，我希望你知道，不论你做任何决定我都会支持你的。”  
“我无法离开绝地武士团，”Obiwan低声说着“我无法背弃自己的信仰和誓言。”——即使这意味着要永远割裂自己的个人感情。  
Qui-Gon温柔的看着他。  
在这颗银河系边缘的星球上，潮湿阴暗森林里，漆黑寂静的星空下，与世隔绝的安逸让Obiwan好像被保护在了师父强大坚定的精神世界中。他能感觉到师父贤明博学，循循善诱，一直陪在他身旁。  
“不要过分执着于绝对正确，Obiwan，这是你最大的缺点。”Qui-Gon说着从怀里掏出小型的能量屏，他犹豫了一下，还是把它递给了Obiwan。“这是你上次任务后的医疗检测报告。”  
Obiwan有点疑惑，他从师父手中接过这个普通的报告表，“我不记得有任何潜在疾病，上次检查后并没有收到任何通知。”  
Qui-Gon点头“系统还是把你的报告优先发给了Master，我把它扣下来没有提交数据库。”  
Obiwan抬头更加不解的对上了师父坚定的目光，“发生了什么？”  
“有些参数很奇怪，我不得不想办法确认了一下。”  
看着旧徒弟信任和依赖的目光，Qui-Gon终于还是下定决心告诉他，“Obiwan”他深吸了一口气  
“你怀孕了。”

禁闭室的门响了起来，Luke从昏昏欲睡中清醒过来，他拍醒了睡的正香的Leia，小姑娘迷迷糊糊的爬起来带着奶气的喊了一声“Obi”  
门打开了，来人却并不是Obiwan，C3PO端着一个巨大的金色盘子站在门口，失望的Leia一下倒回了Han的怀抱里。  
“哦，早上好Master Luke，Master Leia，”他看到Han的时候犹豫了一下，“该死的走私贩先生。Master Obiwan让我给你们送来了早餐。”  
Luke跳起来从他手里接过盘子放在桌子上，他兴奋的抓起盘子里的小饼干塞给窝在被里的Leia“Obi做了巧克力松饼”  
Leia闭着眼睛咀嚼了一下立刻清醒过来，她掀开被子踩着Han的肚子跳下床，“一定还有奶昔。”  
双胞胎站在桌子边狼吞虎咽的抢夺着美（母）味（亲）的早餐饼，Han揉着肚子从床上爬起来，趁机活动了一下僵硬麻痹的胳膊。  
“已经过去一天了吗？”他问道。  
“哦，是的，该死的走私贩先生。请不要怪我的无理，我的程序被Master设定成这样了。”  
Han站起来试图加入到桌子旁，但被双胞胎粗暴的推开了，简直是两个饿狼。  
他摊了下手，掐着腰站在一旁，“他们打算什么时候放了我？”  
“哦，这不好说，我没有接到通知。不过最新消息，Qui-Gon大师今天会来拜访，所以我想应该很快就会放你离开了。”  
“耶，”双胞胎欢呼着击了下掌。  
“Qui-Gon大师？”Han挑起眉好笑的看着这两个漂亮的孩子，他忍不住伸手在两人头上揉了揉。  
“我真是奇遇了。”  
Luke终于仁慈的让位置给Han，他吃的差不多了，坐回床上开始享受杯子里的奶昔“真希望Windu大师和Yoda大师也来，让他们看看爸爸是怎么虐待我们的。说不定他们会让我们回科洛桑住。”  
“是的，我也很想念Master Yoda。”C3PO说道，“充满了智慧的大师。”  
“我没想到你们跟Jedi委员会的关系竟然很好。”Han吃了口三明治，他不得不承认Obiwan大师的手艺确实不错。  
“为什么不好？”Leia冷哼，她吃的差不多了，优雅的用盘子里的毛巾擦了擦嘴“他们讨厌的是爸爸又不是Obi。”  
“是的”Luke接到“当年可是差一点我们就能进入Jedi武士团了。”


	9. Chapter 9

不能摆脱的束缚缓慢滋长……冷冷的、刺骨的液体顺着他的血管向上延伸，慢慢渗出，就好像他内心的恐惧……  
Anakin看到流淌着熔岩的河岸，Obiwan爬在黑色的砂石上，他的脸上沾满了漆黑的灰土，身上的袍子带着焦灼的痕迹，他努力挣扎着抓住倾斜的河岸峭壁，但手指早已不能承受的住自身的重量，滚烫的砂石灼烧着他的手掌，他的身体在缓缓的滑落，身后的岩浆中腾起的鲜红色火焰。  
他会死的，我能感觉到他的生命再流逝，他在慢慢的回归原力，不仅仅是他自己，甚至带走了我生命的一部分，Anakin努力的想叫喊，他想跑上前抓住Obiwan，却无法移动自己身体。

Obiwan，他在无声的呐喊，Obiwan。  
我要救他，我不能眼睁睁的看着他死去，Anakin挣扎着，想要摆脱缠绕着自己的那种寒冷，他被堵住的喉咙呜咽着发出低吼。

“Master，Master？你还好吗？”

他猛地睁开眼，从床上弹起来。

Ahsoka站在床边紧张的看着他，显然是她把自己摇醒的。

“你出了好多汗，”Ahsoka递给他一块毛巾，“又做梦了吗？”

Anakin接过来试探着擦了一下自己的额头，已经四个月了，自从Obiwan离开后，他就重复的做这种相似的梦境。原力在提醒他，Obiwan一定出了什么事情。

“你在这里做什么？”他突然想起了出现在自己房间里的Ahsoka。

少女抱着胳膊不满的说道“皇帝让我叫你过去，共和国的谈判那边有了新的提案。”

Anakin皱起眉，如果说皇位对他来说还有什么困扰，那一定就是这种繁琐骇长的谈判了，就着那些无关紧要的细节在暗地里来回的讨价还价，协商，带着政治隐晦的双关和有意无意的针锋相对。

“为什么叫我过去？”他不耐烦的说道，把毛巾盖在脸上“那个老家伙又想怎么样，我已经说了不会跟Amidala女王结婚，他要是还想接着电我就自己过来吧。”

“我不知道。”Ahsoka翻了个白眼，“但我希望下次电你的时候他不要再选择在操作室了，害的我们的飞船差点自己爆炸。”

Anakin跌回床上，他一动也不想动——要不是这个该死的老头，我应该跑去找Obiwan的，哪怕是把他抓回来关在屋里，更可恶的是那群Jedi，一定是他们逼迫obiwan离开自己的。

他知道自己的不安来自于哪里，作为原力的集合体，Anakin对任何一点细微的变化都感知的非常清晰，Obiwan周围的原力发生了变化，但他却无法知道究竟发生了什么，这样的不安让他十分焦虑。

——我应该不顾一切的跑去见他。

Anakin心想，谁要是敢阻拦我，我就杀掉他们。

Ahsoka抓着他的胳膊，强行把体型大出自己一倍的师父从床上拖起来，她气鼓鼓的说道“Amidala女王还在等我们，Master，你不能在女士面前如此的失礼。”

Qui-Gon站在会议中心，他环视了一周，希望能获得绝地大师的支持“如果是帝国执意要他去跟Lord Vedar和亲的话，我可以带Obiwan离开银河系。”

Yoda大师摇头“你很关心你的徒弟，我们知道。”

“Master Qui-Gon，这是很重要的任务，你应该相信Obiwan的能力。”Windu大师说道。

“我们并不是没有过考虑，但Obiwan确实是最合适的人选。”Depa大师说，获得了很多Jedi大师的赞同。

“他的任务完成的都非常出色，尤其在科雷利亚战斗中的表现是我们有目共睹的。”Windu大师说道，他一向非常看好Obiwan的能力。

“他也是在那里杀死了Darth Maul。”Qui-Gon说道“我很担忧帝国选择他的目的。”

“嗯，没有道理，也不是。”Yoda说道，他跟几个大师交换了一下眼神，点点头“新的继承人Darth Vader，是联姻对象。”

Windu大师说道“出于西斯的角度，他更有可能出于此，所以才选择Obiwan。”

Qui-Gon依然皱着眉，表示自己非常的不认同，他无法说出Obiwan的秘密，但在这个时候帝国突然提出这种议案，让他不能不担忧——如果他们对这个孩子抱着其他的目的。

Plo Koon大师作为他多年的挚友选择站在了Qui-Gon这边“作为Jedi这是Obiwan的必然职责。但是Obiwan太过年轻，作为和平的谈判使者他非常优秀，但万一他被感情影响，对共和国来说将会是非常危险的。”Shaak大师附和着点头。

“正是处于这种考虑，我们才更加确信他是合格的。”Depa大师说道“Qui-Gon，我们都注意到了Obiwan和纳布Skywalker上校的事情。”

Qui-Gon略微站直了一些，他并不惊讶这位精神能力超群的大师发现这两人的异常。

“正因为他克制了自己的感情，即时回归了Jedi的信仰，我们才更加相信他。”

“他一直做的很好，Qui-Gon，我们对Obiwan的能力和智慧信任有加，寄以重望，他是个完美的Jedi。”Windu大师说道。

这件事情还是这样决定了。Qui-Gon低下头，他不再幻想跟委员会更加深入的讨论下去，在心里他已经做好了决定，他要带着Obiwan离开，哪怕违背整个武士团的命令也要保护自己的徒弟。

Yoda大师在Qui-Gon的沉默中，环视了一圈委员会的大师们，他低下头微微摇头叹气“过来，跟我”

Qui-Gon和Yoda大师走进了冥想室，出乎他意料的是Yoda大师竟然笑了起来“Darth Vader就是Skywalker，我知道”

Qui-Gon看着它，在这位大师面前他不需要有任何隐瞒。

“我没有报告给委员会，只是怕这件事会影响到Obiwan的——”

Yoda抬手示意他不需要解释下去，“不知道，他们。感受到原力的异常，我只是。”他在垫子上盘腿坐下，示意Qui-Gon坐在他身边“喜欢特立独行，我知道你。跟你的老师父一样。”

“但是相信原力，你必须。”

“你已经见过他了？”

Yoda咯咯的笑起来，他看上去从容而淡定，“很强的原力，他有。远超我们的想象。但让原力回归平衡的最佳人选，Obiwan是。”

Qui-Gon有些不解的皱眉。

“嗯，”Yoda点头，“和Lord Vader很像，Obiwan身上原力。”

“Obiwan？”Qui-Gon更加疑惑，他无论如何也没有感觉到Obiwan的原力有任何堕落的迹象。“这是不可能的，我从来没有听说过会两个原力的平衡者。”

Yoda摇头，露出一种淡淡的胸有成竹的笑容，

“原力，不是他的。”他伸出手指比划了一下肚子的位置。

“Young Skywalkers。”

——当你活到九百岁的时候，就能从风中听说一切八卦。

“你知道？”Qui-Gon有些惊讶，他说道“那你就应该理解我反对这件事情的理由。如果帝国也知道了这件事情，我怕事情会变的更加糟糕。”

Yoda则完全不担忧，他用拐杖在地上轻轻的敲了一下“嗯呜，考虑，从另一个方面。将Darth Vader带回光明，他能。”

Qui-Gon皱起眉，表情和神色已经说明了，他显然不想让自己的旧徒弟去冒这种危险。

“意愿，不是你的。而是Obiwan的。”

Yoda看他依然不太情愿的样子，转而问道“怎么样，Obiwan？接受不了，依然？”

“是的，”Qui-Gon叹口气，他把手抱起来插在宽大的袖子里面。“Obiwan把腰带束的比从前更紧，每天会换三四种治疗胃痛的药物，他依然坚信自己只是食物中毒。我还是第一次见到他对我如此的不信任。”Qui-Gon无奈的低下头。“但他的身体不适已经开始显露了，虽然他拒绝承认。”Qui-Gon略有些尴尬的摸摸鼻子，他从来没有想过自己的Jedi生涯会经历这样的事情，照顾怀孕的徒弟。“这件事给他的心理负担很大，Obiwan会经常在夜里惊醒。”

“很难接受，确实。”Yoda咯咯的笑起来，他似乎觉得着是件非常有趣的事情。

“这段时间，也许他不太适合外出的任务。您可以劝说委员会派给他一些比较简单的任务吗？”Qui-Gon尝试给自己的旧徒走走后门。

“嗯”Yoda点点头，他摸着下巴稍微思索了一下，说道“避免剧烈运动，他确实。”他的手突然握成拳在掌心击打了一下“参加和谈，你们可以。”

Qui-gon绝望的扶住了额头，原力啊。

在奥德朗宽大的议会厅走廊上，Obiwan低头走在Qui-Gon身后，他努力抑制着不断上涌的呕吐感，内心暗自是动摇的，如果真的是食物中毒那么这段不适存在的时间实在太长了。

Obiwan在冥想中无法窥见原力的旨意，这样分裂的思绪让他有很多次在梦里接近崩溃，不要再寻找借口了，这不是Jedi应有的表现，他应该平静的从容的接受原力的安排，不论发生了多么荒唐可笑的事情。

作为共和国的代表，Jar Jar Bins站在门口迎接他们。

“Master Qui-Gon，Master Obiwan，Misa非常高兴你们能安全的抵达。”热情的Jarjar扑上来拥抱了他们。

“Master Obiwan 你比上次胖了一些。”他非常真诚的恭维到“Yousa留长发也非常英俊。”

“多谢你jarjar。”Obiwan走近接待室习惯性的打量了一圈“Amidala女王还没有回来吗？”

Jarjar示意C3PO去倒茶，他挥动着前掌大叫道“Amidala女王跟议员代表们去接见Lord Vader啦，Misa认为这场和谈终于快结束了。”

Qui-Gon从C3PO手里接过茶杯，他用目光安慰了一下Obiwan，“那真是太好了，我们在这里不用停留那么久。”

Obiwan垂着眼睛看不出神情。

“是的，Master Qui-Gon，”冈根人激动的站起来，他拍着自己的大腿大叫起来“我们马上就要准备迎接盛大的婚礼了。”

Obiwan的眼睛猛地抬了起来，他有些惊慌的看着Jarjar像跳舞一样夸张的动作。

“什么婚礼？”

Jarjar兴奋的转头，将躲闪不及的C3PO打到在地不停的转个。Qui-Gon只得伸手用原力把它抬起来。

“Yousa难道不知道吗？”Jarjar叫道，他的吐沫喷到了obiwan的茶杯里，Obiwan默默的忍着异样的呕吐感放下杯子。

“Misa以为你是送Master Obiwan来结婚的。”

噗——Obiwan把嘴里的那口也喷了出去。

“Misa也没有想到竟然会这么快。”他灵活的从Obiwan前面躲开了，换了种自以为聪明的语气说道，“Amidala女王跟他们商讨了很久联姻的事情，帝国一直在各种细节上找茬。Misa一开始就应该知道，他们不想跟女王结婚。他们根本就是想要一个Jedi。”

门上的通讯器响了起来，C3PO急忙按下开关，穿着长袍的Amidala议长带着共和国的代表们走了进来，她年轻美貌的面孔上充满了疲惫和终于告一段落的释然。

见到Qui-Gon和Obiwan她还是打起精神跟两人拥抱了一下，

“你看上去精神好多了。”她亲吻了一下obiwan的脸庞“圆润了很多，看来还没有被分裂组织的战争影响。”

“很抱歉这个时候让你们赶来，”她说道，转向Obiwan用一种很复杂的目光看着他，“在签署最后的文件前我们必须要征求你的意见。”

女王的侍女礼貌的带领着其他议员离开，房间里只剩下他们三个人和依然在收拾桌子的C3PO。

“Master Obiwan Kenobi，你愿意代表共和国与帝国联姻吗？出于银河系对和平的追求，”Padme的语气稍微柔软了一些“和你作为Jedi的使命。”

Obiwan看着她，内心总觉得一切都是如此的不真实，他的身体在抑制不住的颤抖，他可以为了共和国，为了停止战争，为了银河系的安宁与繁荣，作为jedi作为大使作为一切冠冕堂皇的理由，但这真的是理由吗？还是他为自己找到的借口，Obiwan下意识的向着师父退后了一步。

Padme的目光里并没有任何催促或是其他意味，她只是温柔而坚定的注视着他，“Obi不要考虑其他的任何一切，我希望你告诉我，如果没有这一切，你是否原因跟他在一起吗？”

这句话力带着Anakin的感觉，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，透过Padme的面孔他似乎正在看着另外一个人。

“这不是我自己的事情，有关Jedi的一切都不仅仅是私人的事情。”Obiwan别开头不去看她，语气里带着那种冰冷和生硬。

“作为Jedi委员会和共和国的命令，我没有任何异议。”

Padme皱起眉，用不认同的表情看着Qui-Gon，她不是普通的政治家，那些缺少廉耻和同理心的利益驱逐体，但此时她愤怒的并不是要为了和平和利益牺牲一个年轻的Jedi，而是Obiwan这种绝对正确式的回答和做法。

“我希望你明白这段婚姻的重要性。”她的语气变的严肃起来“你的幸福和谐将会影响整个和平协议的执行。回答我，Obiwan，作为一个即将跟Lord Vader结合的个体，你能否保证怀着平和宽容的心态接受他？”

原力正在催促他，提醒他，让Obiwan混乱的思绪找到答案。

身后的手抓住了他的肩膀，师父在鼓励他。

——选择听从你的内心，Obiwan。

——不要怀疑原力对你的指引。

这样沉默紧张的氛围里，C3PO觉得自己应该做点什么，作为一个称职的管家机器人，缓解尴尬的气氛是他义不容辞的责任。

C3PO突然说道，“哦，抱歉，Master Obiwan，我马上去给你换杯茶，这种茶一定是不适合怀孕的口味。”

Padme猛地回头看着他，美丽的眼睛闪烁着震惊的神情。

“不是这样的Padme，”Obiwan淡定的说道“我上个月在外环发生了严重的食物中毒，目前身体状况有点紊乱。”

显然Padme是不接受这种解释的，她捂着嘴，震惊的看着Obiwan明显微鼓起来的肚子。

“我的天呢。”Padme小声的叫了一下，“我还以为你只是吃胖了。”她看向Qui-Gon大师在他的眼神里得到了想要的回应。

“我没有怀孕。”Obiwan叫起来，推开师父搭在自己肩膀上的手。他很少出现这样的失控，这与他一贯幽默沉稳的作风有着很大的偏差，不过作为一个会自然受孕的母体女性，Padme表示十分理解。

怪不得他当时会因为知道Anakin要跟我结婚而那样坚决的离开他，原来是荷尔蒙在作怪。

“我不认为只是吃胖了有什么令人大惊小怪的。”Obiwan迅速的给自己换了种说辞，他年轻的面孔上充满了焦急和不甘，“Master我会加强体能训练的，只要一周的时间我就可以恢复。”

Qui-Gon收回手无奈的抬起眼看着天花板，无力再劝说Obiwan接受这个现实，他的内心已经够复杂了。

Padme在心理暗暗的松口气，但她显然也感受到了Qui-Gon的担忧，在这个时候突然提出要娶Obiwan，怕不是帝国那边知道了什么。

这个联姻议案，究竟还要不要继续下去。


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin惊醒过来，他高声的喘息不止，在奥德朗温暖的晨光中出了一身的冷汗。

梦里，Obiwan趴在漆黑的沙地上低声呼唤他的名字——带着痛苦的哀求他，他的原力在岩浆火焰爆烈中渐渐衰弱，扩散在空气中，最后只剩下一丝似有若无的叹息——这影象在他脑海中剧烈的燃烧，涡轮一般扰动他跳动着的心脏。

在温暖的人造风中慢慢平静下来，他才听到轻柔的呼吸声，穿过衣帽间的走廊，他看到Obiwan穿着轻薄的衬衫坐在露台角落的垫子上安静的冥想。

他依旧是那样的从容安逸，金色的头发长长了一些，可以向后梳成柔顺饱满的弧度，少年洁白的皮肤在阳光下泛着温润的光泽，脸颊上那颗小小的泪痣让他看上去带着一种性感诱人的味道。熟睡一般的淡然与安静的面庞，鼓起的小腹即使在宽大衬衫的掩盖下也已经十分明显。

一切都是如此的完美，Obwian整个人都笼罩在令他炫目的光明之中。他的原力澄澈洁净，如此的单一、明净、无瑕，那是Anakin无法触及的另一面，他并非没有感受过，但却永远无法让自己抓住这种稍纵即逝的光明力量。

Anakin捂住脸，冰冷的机械手令他自己都没有感觉到，眼泪正顺着他的脸颊留下来，这个年轻的生命还活着，他带着强大的生命力和激情活在自己身边。

而Obiwan感觉到了，他没有睁开眼睛，但原力释放出来那种淡淡舒缓的感觉，围绕着Anakin。

Anakin快步走过去抱住了他，只有将他紧紧抱在怀里，那种剧烈的情绪才能得到舒缓，只有在自己怀里才是最安全的地方，然而他却抓不住Obiwan的生命，很快死亡会让他离开自己。

他抚摸着那金色光滑的头发，用力嗅着空气中Obiwan的味道。

“你又做梦了吗？”Obiwan带着清亮而温和的嗓音问道，他说道“放纵自己在这种情绪中是非常危险的，你们西斯为什么就是不懂这一点。”

“我怕你会离开我。”

“我恐怕现在想走也已经来不及了。”Obiwan带着些自嘲，他用拇指摸索的转动了一下左手上的戒指，“Padme已经在提案上签字两个月了。”

Anakin不停亲吻着他的头发，他无法将自己的梦境告诉他，也无法向他解释自己的全部担忧，Obiwan不会在意的，他从来都不相信这种事情。

“哦。”他会这样说，仅此而已。那种自负的Jedi式对原力的理解，让他不相信西斯的预感，也不相信原力会有如此清晰的指示，一切悲伤和恐惧都是非常黑暗的，会引导事物走向错误的方向。

而有些事情Obiwan不会想听，更不会认同，那会将两人好不容易近在咫尺的距离分割的更远。

Anakin闭上眼，感受着怀里人沉稳有力的心跳，过了片刻，他感到了脸颊上他手指的温柔触摸。

“我以为你会感到开心。”Obiwan低着头，拨弄着订婚戒指，他带着轻松的口吻，“一切好像总是能如你所愿。”  
Anakin摇摇头。“我不知道。”  
Obiwan推开他，起身披上自己棕色的外袍，他叹了口气带着那种与年纪不符的老成说道，“差点告诉整个共和国，我的孩子是你的，然后你还是不开心。”他的话里并没有生气或是嘲讽。“如果没有Padme真的很难想象事情会怎么样，委员会根本不可能容忍这样的欺骗。”

Anakin撇撇嘴，如果不是这样，他要如何说服这个死不承认怀孕的家伙跟自己结婚呢？帕尔帕廷总是说那个该死的Jedi委员会对这件婚事绝不松口，如果不是Padme，感谢她做了议长。

Obiwan转身走向厅堂拿起桌子上的通讯器，“Qui-Gon大师在召唤我，”他说道，“委员会给我们安排了新的任务。”  
Anakin差点跳起来，他的心被挤压般的疼痛。为什么到这个时候委员会还会让他出任务？他们果然不想让Obiwan跟他结婚，难道宁愿想送他去死吗？而Obiwan为什么就这么平静地接受。

他按住了Obiwan拿着通讯器的手，尽量用自认为温和的语气说道，“我考虑了很久——要不要……至少等到孩子生下来，或者你应该离开武士团了。”  
看到Obiwan脸上显示出那种熟悉的严肃神色，他用双手捧住他的脸，迫使他淡蓝色的眼睛直视他，“Obiwan，求你，你现在已经不仅仅是一个Jedi了。能不能从现在开始考虑你自己。”

Obiwan似乎是被他吓了一跳，这确实是他从未考虑过的事情。“那是不可能的，”他没有丝毫的犹豫和怀疑，十分坦诚的说道，“我也永远只是作为一个Jedi与你结合，这是委员会的命令。共和国和帝国的和平需要我们的维系。”

“Obiwan，”Anakin气愤的叫道“你什么时候才能放下这种固执，Jedi委员会才是最——”但他很快又将他揽入怀中，把脸埋在他的头发上。他在颤抖，恐惧席卷了全身，原力在他的脑海中嚎叫震鸣，只是因为他看到了Obiwan眼神中一丝不信认同的目光，虽然只是一瞬间，只是一闪而过。

“我唯一的愿望就是永远和你在一起。”他略有些对Obiwan倔强的无力和失望，“至少为了和平，让我保护好我们的孩子。”

“不会有事情发生的，”Obiwan有些懵怔般的说道，“Qui-Gon大师会一直和我在一起。并不是什么艰难的任务，我们只是要去送Padme回到科洛桑。”  
“可我无法坐在这里忍受跟你分离……我不能。原谅我，Obiwan，我必须做点什么。”  
“当然了。”Obiwan略带无奈的笑起来，他说道“这就是你的风格。”  


关闭了全系影像，Vader从地上半跪的姿势起身，将黑色的头盔放在一边，努力把黑色的手套重新戴上自己的机械手臂。他站在透明钢观景墙上，凝视着星球永夜中闪烁的银河——总有一天这一切都将归为他的统治。地下横七竖八的尸体和四处飞溅的鲜血让他的原力蠢蠢欲动，不停的呼啸鼓励他肆意的继续下去。

这些胜利和强大并不能让他微笑，已经五个月过去了，Obiwan还是没有回来，他有些焦躁与紧张的摸索着机械手臂的马达，很难将手套顺利的戴在手臂上——没有任何消息，没有任何动静，他甚至感觉不到Obiwan的原力。

那些家伙想将他引诱到科洛桑去，让他这个帝国的继承人掉进Jedi们的陷阱中，而他们甚至可能已经杀了Obiwan。

这种恐惧让他不自觉的颤抖起来，不可能的，那些自以为光荣的Jedi不会杀害一个无辜的人，毕竟他也算是被自己欺骗的。

他越来越发现帕尔帕廷是对的，那些Jedi都是虚伪自负的叛徒，他们根本不想寻求和平与公正，与之相反，享受的是借助原力将万物尽在他们的掌控之中的感觉。

Jedi委员会，那些坐在高塔上的大师们根本是民主和平的反对者，他们才更像是独裁者，企图控制银河系的一切进程。

现在，他们还想用Obiwan来控制我。

目前为止，一切都在他的预料之中，距离继承帝国统一整个银河系，看上去似乎也只有一步之遥，除了Obiwan。

这让他恐惧，Obiwan选择与那些Jedi们站在一起，而终于，他们会害死他。  
Obiwan会死的，原力已经清楚的告知了你。  
恐惧让他感到愤怒，他是Darth Vader，是原力孕育而生的伟大生命体，是最强大的西斯。恐惧控制不了他，他会控制自己的恐惧，控制自己的痛苦，这些只会让他的力量更加强大，强大到可以从死亡手中夺回Obiwan的生命。  
死亡虚幻，唯有原力——他想起Obiwan的话，那些Jedi式懦弱妥协的言语。

如果失去他，如果obiwan回归了原力，那自己为之奋斗和努力的一切都将会瞬间失去意义。

接连不断的梦，让他已经看清了是什么在伤害Obiwan——Jedi的蓝色光剑。

那场景是如此的真实，他甚至能感觉到自己的身体被炎热的火焰灼伤。

我绝不会让这件事情发生的，没人能伤害他。杀了那些Jedi，一个不剩，那些银河系中最大的祸害。

什么都不能将他与我分离。

Anakin的表情看上去痛苦而无奈，一会儿皱着眉，一会又抿着嘴笑起来，英俊的面庞变的狰狞而扭曲，他沉浸在自己的内心中，丝毫没有感觉到Ahsoka越过那些横七竖八的尸体和不完整的肢体零碎小跑向他，少女带着惊恐站在稍远的地方有些疑惑的看着他，她好像从来不认识自己的师父一般。

“我始终不明白你为什么要同意皇帝的旨意？”她轻声问道，带着对血腥杀戮的厌恶“这样残暴的处理分裂组织，一点都不像你。”

Anakin轻哼了一声，撇了Ahsoka一眼，对她的行为非常不满意。他的声音冰冷而僵硬，低垂的眼睛带着坚毅和执着“像一个西斯，对于敌人最好的解决就是彻底消除。你要时刻记得，消灭Jedi也是我们的使命。”

“Obiwan知道的话，他会怎么想？”Ahsoka并没有发现作为西斯的学徒自己的态度有任何问题，她只是单纯的同情与担忧。

杀一些无关紧要的人而已，他无所谓的缩缩脖子，如果Obiwan开心，他甚至愿意杀了皇帝取悦他。

“我不在意。”他放下戴好手套的手臂，掌开手掌握拳，适应了一下。语气平淡的好像在谈论天气。

这让Ahsoka感到震惊，她脊背发凉，而他的语调更让人心寒。即使作为西斯，今天Master感觉也非常不同，这是一种真正的癫狂，黑暗，带着报复般攻击性的感觉，“这不像你”她又小声的重复了一遍，“Master，你让我害怕。”  
“这本来就是我们的计划，一切即将结束。”Vader站起来，他没有戴上自己的头盔“除掉Dooku那个叛徒后，我们就可以为银河系带来真正的和平与正义。”他瞥了一眼自己的学徒，那种在黑暗面前畏缩的恐惧与闪躲，像极了过去的自己，让他难以容忍。他没有意识到，Ahsoka身上带着他是他仅剩不多的善良，这让他讨厌，这样下去恐怕自己的光剑也会刺穿这个少女。

“我不阻拦你去穆斯塔法杀死Dooku，但你不能去科洛桑，”Ahsoka鼓起勇气拦在他面前，她的手不自觉的举起了光剑挡在身前。

Vader嗤笑了一声，轻蔑的说道“消灭Jedi才是我们的使命，给他们喘息的机会就会导致更加猛烈的反扑。如果你不能保证像一个真正的西斯，就滚回到奥德朗去。”

Ahsoka对这种狡猾的欺骗和无耻的背叛充满了不屑，她再也无法说服自己听从这样的指令，“所以霍思尼亚的和谈根本是一场骗局，你们从一开始就欺骗了共和国，所谓的议案和和平都是虚假的吗？”她突然明白为什么死星的轨迹会出现的那么奇怪，塔金正在赶往霍思尼亚，不是和谈，而是要趁机摧毁这颗星球和上面所有的生命。

“是自以为是的Jedi主动提议维护和谈的安全，”Vader耸耸肩，毫不在意的说道“追求虚荣的Jedi大师们留下防守虚弱的圣殿，这怎么能说是我们的欺骗。”

“不，”Ahsoka的眉头皱起来，态度变的越来越清晰，“我知道你要去干什么，master，可能那些已经腐化顽固的Jedi大师们死有余辜，但是圣殿里还有幼徒，还有完全无辜的后备人员。我们完全没有理由视他们做敌人，我不能再忍受你这种屠杀。”

Vader看她目光更加阴郁暗淡，他的声音冰冷带着杀意，“小心你的光剑，我年轻的徒弟，如果你试图阻拦，我不保证会不会杀了你。”

Obiwan摸到开关，关掉了全息扫描图像，托格鲁塔少女的残影闪动了几下，直至完全消失。他靠在控制台上，完全无力支撑自己的身体，滑倒在地上。  
Padme试图上前搀扶，但她的动作被qui-Gon阻止了。  
Obiwan跪在地上，他无法思考，只能感到无尽的悲伤和痛苦，这是一种依恋，是他一向禁止自己去触碰的，可是Anakin，他总是为了他而犯这种错误。  
“我不如死在科雷利亚。”  
“不要这样说”Padme在他身边蹲下，她心中有太多的同情和怜悯，这个可怜的年轻人承受了太多不应该属于他的痛苦。  
Obiwan低下头，太多的惭愧和失望环绕着他，“这一切根本就是一场骗局，是我的错，没有及时发现他的野心。我应该早点回去。”  
“你的错？不，不是的。Obiwan，你与我们一样都是受害者。原力的孕育是不易的，如果不是在大师们的庇护下，你恐怕都活不到顺利生产。”Padme抱着他的肩膀，心想，恐怕从感情上来说，他是伤的最深的一个。“我们必须先通知议会撤离。”

Qui-Gon靠近过来，他接通了通讯器。“现在霍思尼亚非常危险，牢记你的职责Obiwan，必须尽我们所能挽救他们。”  
Obiwan点点头，但是他无法直视师父的眼睛。“我会去霍思尼亚指挥战斗，科洛桑还有执勤的巡航舰——我可以——”  
“不Obiwan，我会亲自带领军队前去营救他们。”Qui-Gon按住了他的头顶，他凝视着徒弟的眼睛，迫使他振作起来“Obiwan，你知道自己要面对的是什么，去穆斯塔法，阻止他犯下更加错误的罪行。”  
“别让我去杀他。”他说，声音里带着哀求，习惯性的，他想躲在师父身后，“Master，我的力量远不如他，我注定会失败”这是事实，不要说是刚刚经历过难熬的生产过程，就是在他真正身体的全盛时期，Obiwan也很清楚，他完全不是Anakin的对手。  
Qui-Gon的语气非常的平静，没有愤怒，指责，或是任何一点的焦虑，只是在陈述“绝望是属于黑暗的，不要握住你的痛苦难以释放。”

这是非常简单的道理，Obiwan清醒过来，他深深的吸了口气，所有的痛苦、内疚与自责，随着呼吸，消失在了空气里。他抛开一切，找回了澄净。荡涤清澈之后，原力又充盈了他的胸膛。

“如果你失败了，”Padme说，她已经恢复了往日里沉着优雅的样子，作为共和国的议长，在这种关键的时刻成为众人的精神力量是她义不容辞的责任。“也许今天帝国会炸毁我们的议会，让我们损失惨重，但这并不足以击垮我们。”她自信而坚定的扬起下巴，表示着自己的决心，“我们的敌人想通过这样毁灭性的攻击来恐吓我们。你要让他知道，不论是什么样的背叛和打击，你都会予以反击。我们并不孤立无援”她努力微笑了一下“连Ahsoka都站在我们这边。这样的暴行终会终结。”

她理解之前Obiwan的犹豫和担忧，Padme拥抱了他，轻轻亲吻他冰冷的脸颊“我向你保证，会把孩子们安全的带回来。”

Obiwan抬起头看着这个勇敢而坚毅的女子，他从师父的手里接过自己的光剑，小心的摸索了一下“如果是原力在召唤他们，不用为任何离去感到哀伤。”他抬起头，带着泪痕的脸上再没有任何的愤怒与悲伤，像一个Jedi，平和从容的迎接自己的命运。

Qui-Gon说道，“May The Force Be With You，My Young Padwan”

他的眼中充满烈焰。

“帕尔帕廷是对的。Obiwan，你已经被他们同化了。”

Obiwan跪在失去意识的Dooku伯爵身旁，他躺在着陆台的地面上，光剑碎成了两半，歪着头一动不动。他的气息已经变的极度衰弱，但至少他还活着。Obiwan长出口气，将心底的担忧排走，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

在原力中，他感受到的到Anakin周身燃烧着熊熊烈焰，他用那种极度不屑的语气说道，“他们唆使你离开我，让你抛弃掉了我们的孩子。”  
Obiwan看着他，冷静而深刻，他在观察他，这个曾经亲密的‘爱人’，他用谎言欺骗了自己，而现在又为了虚无的权力欲疯的如此彻底。“没有人唆使我，是黑暗蒙蔽了你。”  
那双金色的瞳孔在火焰的映衬下，闪烁着狂热的光茫，他整个人好似汹涌的火山，那些原力在剧烈的翻滚喷发“你太年轻了，Obiwan，根本就没有看清那些人的真面目。离开这里，”他说道“你将不再需要为共和国的和平而战斗了，在我的帝国里将不再有战争。”  
“那现在就停止他。”Obiwan厉声说道，“阻止皇帝的进攻。”  
“这是和平必须付出的代价。”

“在背信弃义和无辜者的鲜血代价上建立的国家怎么会有和平？”Obiwan放柔了语调，他说道“你可以欺骗我，但你无法欺骗你自己，Anakin我能感觉到你的痛苦与挣扎，这不是你。”

Anakin开始变的焦躁不堪，他的脸上写满了对这种絮叨说教的不耐烦，Obiwan总是那样顽固教条，他宁愿相信Jedi那套虚伪自大的说辞，也不肯放开胸怀感受原力的引导。自己所做的一切都是为了他，而他却诸多阻拦，自愿充当Jedi委员会的爪牙，站在自己的对立面。Anakin的眼睛变的漆黑，在他眼里Obiwan已经不再是自己深爱着，肯为他付出全部的少年，而是他前进道路上的障碍，跟那些迂腐过时的Jedi们一样，成为了腐朽共和国的一部分，理应跟着它的消亡一同毁灭。  
“跟我一起Obiwan，加入我，我们可以建立一个新的帝国。”  
Anakin的手中升出了一道红色的等离子体。

“我不想伤害你Obiwan。”  
Obiwan也缓慢的取出了自己的光剑，蓝色的光芒斜在身前。

他那种一贯平淡而优雅的语调，带着安然和从容的坦诚，“没有关系，你已经把我的心烧成灰烬了。”

蓝色和红色的剑刃激烈的碰撞，迸射出一道闪电，在穆斯塔法漆黑的夜色里过于耀眼明亮。

这场战斗持续了很久，Obiwan第无数次的闪身，让自己在原力的指引下躲避着Anakin猛烈的攻势，即使是再努力沉静内心的感应原力的引导，他依然可以感觉到自己与Anakin之间的差距，那种强大的原力冲击波将他的身体震动到头晕目眩。  
明明早就清楚的事实，好像再这一刻才真正的领悟到它的残酷。Jedi和西斯，共和国和帝国，这根本就是不相容的两面。Obiwan从没能真正的明白这一点，哪怕是在两人交手后，他还在内心不停的为Anakin寻找理由，为自己制造理由，任凭原力的警告不断出现，依旧沉浸在他会悔过投身光明的虚幻假象中；而与此同时，他也明白了，正是两人之间他曾经无数次否认存在的爱意，使他未能发现和阻止Anakin的计划和野心。

——他果真如同这些西斯所说的那样，太过年轻，太过于骄傲，太过相信自己的判断。Anakin可能真的爱过他，但那种出于人性中对美好渴望的爱恋，在他的欲望中只是很小的一部分，他想要统治帝国，甚至整个银河系，想要极大的来自黑暗面的力量。与这些蓬勃炽热的岩浆比起来，对自己的爱，是不是只是如同烛火般弱小。

而在此时此刻，抛开这一切……  
Obiwan发现，自己竟然真的爱着他。  
这种Jedi必须淡出自己的生命的感情。  
最终只会带来一个结果……

他忽然的感到来自原力中永恒的宁静和温暖，这是他的责任和使命，事到如今，只有一个选择。这是早就应该做出的选择，他是通过了试炼的Jedi武士，他曾发誓永远效忠Jedi武士团。

是我的错，为了这个人违背了自己的全部信仰。

他突然的放开了光剑，放开了自己的原力屏障，任由身体在猛烈的攻击下被强烈的冲击破推出摔在工厂的钢板墙上，他跌落在黑色的河岸上，滚烫的砂石让他身上的伤口瞬间感受不到疼痛。

Anakin吃了一惊，本能地松开了原力抓握，用一只手去够Obiwan的光剑。

“Obiwan，”他想冲上前扶起他，而却畏惧的恐慌，他手里正拿着obiwan蓝色的光剑。

火雨在他们四周溅落。

Obiwan感觉到黑暗在逼近，并渐渐包围了他们两人。是帕尔帕廷，他竟然亲自出现在了这里。

“你做的很好，我的孩子！是的！让憎恨和痛苦流过你的身体！感受自己与它合为一体！”他站在Anakin的身后，带着难以抑制的兴奋“马上，你就会加入我们，我的孩子，你会拥有你渴望的一切。”

“把自己交给黑暗面吧，Obiwan。”他听见Anakin那种几近的哀求的声音，在自己的意识中回荡。这是绝不可能的，Obiwan笑了起来，即使他趴倒在地，甚至没有力气把头抬起来，Anakin还是能够感觉到，他那种与初见时一样温柔明媚的笑意。像自己无数次梦到的那样，Obiwan趴在黑色的砂石上，褐色的袍子带着焦灼的痕迹，身后的岩浆中腾起的鲜红色火焰。  
他的梦是真的，确并不是某个Jedi伤害了他，而是他自己，带着浓烈的恨意和占有欲。Obiwan低声呼唤着自己的名字，没有哀求，没有怨恨，“我不会那么做，”他小声的说道，被浓烈的烟雾呛到沙哑的喉咙，费力的发出声音，“我是一个Jedi，永远也都是。”

Anakin的脸旁不自觉的抽动了两下，他感受不到自己对Obiwan的怨恨，正相反，他刚刚察觉到自己还是如此的深爱着他，这种爱意为何会变成现在的样子。熔化的岩石般的记忆，在心头压着他喘不过气。

他没有想过要伤害Obiwan，他只是，只是为他无法获得回应的爱感到愤怒，感到恐慌。

但现在，那一切都不重要了，他爱做Jedi也好，想回到共和国也好，不想要他的孩子也好。

Anakin想起了自己唯一的，埋在心底里的愿望——我只想他活着。  
皇帝的高兴一下变成了绷着脸的愤怒。“那就这样吧，顽固的Jedi。如果你不愿被转变，你就将被毁灭。”他对着Vader说道“赶快结束他的生命，我们还有其他的事情要做。”

他举起光剑走向了Obiwan，那个意气风发的少年身上，澄澈洁净原力正在慢慢的散去，他曾经跃动的生命力在极速的塌陷。

Anakin的手在颤抖，他高高的举起了光剑，内心在经历剧烈的挣扎。  
“我爱过你，Anakin。”Obiwan颤抖着企图用无力的双臂支起自己的上身，他努力维持着自己一贯的优雅与潇洒。

“不必为此悲伤，我将回归到原力之中。”

“一个陷阱，所谓和谈。”Yoda站在议会大楼的彩绘玻璃窗口，透过玫瑰花窗，他可以清晰的看到巨大的灰色人造卫星，他回头看了一眼被Windu和Kit抱在怀里的双胞胎，两个孩子正在安静的沉睡。“欺骗了我们，帝国。”他闭着眼，痛苦的摇头，即将来袭的毁灭式能量波还不能摧毁他的意志，但是已经完全伤害了他作为Jedi 的骄傲。

Windu说道“我已经感受不到Obiwan的原力了。”远非如此，虽然没有交流，但原力让他们每一个人都能感觉到黑暗的膨胀，从很远的地方以超越光的速度，向整个银河系辐射，逼近他们每一个人。

Yoda点头，他们可能不得不做好最坏的打算，Obiwan已经牺牲了。

议会大楼里各星系的代表在Jedi的护卫下匆匆赶往停机坪，试图在离开这颗星球，但天空燃烧着网状的炽焰。无数飞船的残骸和碎块拖着长长的尾迹如暴雨一般坠入大气层，交织成细长拉丝般状的白痕。  
星际战斗机的尾焰在空中形成红色的亮点，练成一片闪亮的细线。帝国战舰的激光炮散射出的能量射束编织成了巨大的蜘网，控制着星球上所有的飞行器难以逃离。  
共和国的战舰被拦截在这张网的外面，不能靠近，他们随时面临着死星的激光炮威胁，这张宽大，并不严密的网络，却完全将内外分割开来。在网络内部，战斗并没有停止，如同一场混乱与惊惶的风暴，闪耀的激光束交杂着为一次次惊险的闪避与保障伴奏。战斗机警报器的呼啸悲鸣，震荡导弹骤然射入巡洋舰的爆炸声，在一片激烈而残忍的战斗中，为他们配音的却只有宇宙中永恒的寂静。死星的能量炮正在启动，置身星球之上，所有的人都能看见那闪亮的绿色光线，那种绝望和恐惧让人目瞪口呆忘记了尖叫，面对自己的毁灭，甚至是共和国的毁灭，只能束手无策的等待。

“其他Jedi都已经坐上了战斗机，我们必须在死星启动前，想办法突破这个封锁。”奥加纳议员匆忙跑上来，他的声音充满了坚毅和决绝，Yoda点头，几人走进向了议会大楼阳台上的小型停机坪，Yoda突然抬头看向了死星绿色的能量束，他的脚步停了下来。

“Obiwan”Windu感觉到怀里的婴儿动了一下，他觉得有些不可思议。几人站在那里感受着原力中熟悉的波动，虽然及其微弱，但Obiwan还活着，而他身边还有几个让他们意料之外的人。

到底发生了什么事？死星的能量束慢慢停止了前进，并没有在中心汇聚，而帝国巡航舰的慢慢停止了攻击，那些火红色爆炸光束开始渐渐的减少直到完全消失。已经有飞船串过了帝国的能量防线，这让地面的人受到鼓舞，短短的几分钟内，无数的飞船启动飞向天空，争取在帝国改变主意之前逃离这颗被围堵的星球。

“嗯，一个问题，这是。”Yoda说道。

奥加纳议员的通讯器响了起来，Padme疲惫的面庞浮现在全息影像上，她身后站着Qui-Gon大师，“Yoda大师是否跟你在一起？”

她转头看到了Yoda和其他几位大师，向他们点头示意，“我们必须第一时间通知议会，Palpatine皇帝刚刚已经去世。”她顿了一下，向身后看了一眼，Qui-Don大师向她点头“Darth Vader现在是新任的帝国统治者了。”

Luke一口气说了很长时间，他放下空了的杯子在C3PO的托盘上。

“当时要是Windu大师他们把我们带走就好了。”Leia小声说道，她简单的用水洗漱了一下，换上一套紫色的连衣裙，“都怪爸爸。”

Han的关注点显然在别的地方，他问道“Obiwan大师在穆斯塔法烧伤了脸吗？”

Luke和Leia疑惑的对视了一眼，不明所以的眨眨眼。

“我注意到他留着胡子，算起来他的年纪应该并不是很大。很难想象这个年纪的人竟然喜欢留胡子。”Han摊了下手，双胞胎哈哈大笑起来。

“哦，无耻的走私贩先生，我想我知道这件事。”C3PO很是得意自己在这个家庭中的重要性，“因为Obiwan大师非常崇拜他的师父，你知道的Qui-Gon大师也留着胡子，实际上Qui-Gon大师的师父Dooku伯爵也留着胡子。”

“所以是师门传统？”Han耸了耸肩，他正要继续说下去，门突然打开了，那个大家谈论的对象正抱着胳膊靠在门框上。

Obiwan淡蓝色的眼睛打趣的看着几个人，他一侧的眉毛高高挑起，似乎对这个话题也很感兴趣。

“Obi”双胞胎扑上去争相亲吻他的脸，叫嚷着接受温（母）柔（亲）的抚摸和亲吻。

“我好想你，”Leia撅着鲜红的小嘴跟Obiwan撒娇“你都一天不来看我。”

Luke在他身后垫着脚搂着他的脖子，他磨蹭着Obiwan后脑上柔软清香的短发，哼哼唧唧的说道“我们知道错了，原谅我们吧Obi。”

Obiwan低着头看着自己的一对儿女，他用一种温和而严厉的语气说道“先要去给你们的爸爸道歉。”

双胞胎显然嘟嘟囔囔的充满了不愿意，但他们也完全不敢反抗Obiwan的意愿。“他只是想保护你们，毕竟不能随意的带陌生人回家。”Obiwan说道，Han作为这个尴尬的陌生人，毫无自我认知的，抱着自己的脑袋躺在椅背上，把腿抬起来惬意的搭在桌子上。

“他不是个陌生人啦”Luke大叫起来，又瞬间把声音缩小放软，“他现在已经可以算是半个家人了。”

Leia附和道“对，我们不能放他走，他现在已经什么都知道了。”

Han这下傻眼了，他没想到双胞胎回来这一处，说来也是，好像这一天他已经知道了不少皇室内幕。

“哦？”Obiwan挑起眉，虽然他看上去充满了温和优雅的气息，但毕竟是经历过大战役的Jedi大师，Han还是可以感觉到这种安静外表下的强大气场。

“所以，你们把什么事情告诉了一个陌生人？”

这种暗含着威胁，引诱和隐隐责备的感觉交织在一起，让双胞胎又心虚的低下头安静下来了。

“让我猜一猜，又是Ani那些过去的光辉往事。”他略带无奈的叹了口气，在孩子们的后背上拍了拍，“晚上再跟你们算账。快去收拾一下，Qui-Gon大师在等我们。”

虽然看上去充满侵略性和占有欲的人是Vader皇帝，但连屋子里的机器人都能感觉到这段感情中的主导方绝对是Obiwan。

Han被允许在这次家宴中享有一席之地，他坐在长桌的最远一边，不得不站起来把餐盘拽到自己面前。

Obiwan挑眉看着Anakin，对他这种幼稚的行为表示无奈，穿着居家服的皇帝低着头用金色的瞳孔向上死死的盯着对面的人。

Han第一次见到没有穿黑色维生服的皇帝，他看上非常英武高大，只是面色僵硬冷漠，配着那双金色黑底的眼睛，总代着一种令人后背发凉的阴森。

“简直是耻辱，让这种走私贩出现在饭桌上。”

双胞胎和Qui-Gon都在默默的低头吃饭不做声，餐厅里只能听到刀叉的叮当作响。

Obiwan放下叉子，用餐巾擦了嘴巴说道“Ani，我并没有让你对此发表意见。”

Anakin忍住自己的怒火，叉了一口食物塞到嘴里麻木的大口咀嚼，他对这个家伙充满了不满，不单单是因为他是个睡了自己两个宝贝的走私贩，更是因为Obiwan竟然因此教训自己。

“我告诉过你把他碳冻上扔出去。”他用恶狠狠的语气对Obiwan说道，“你总是不肯听我的，他们俩的胆子被你惯的越来越大了。”

Obiwan偷偷的看了一下师父的表情，Qui-Gon大师已经对这种对话习以为常了，他沉默而专注的吃着自己面前的面包。

“也许你应该考虑停了他们的零用钱，”Obiwan放下餐具，他直接而淡然的目光看的皇帝心虚的缩了下脖子，低头不语。“Ani，他们两个跑出去花的信用点是那里来的？”

Anakin的目光犹豫而恍惚的转了两下，他小声说道“可能是Padme给的，你知道她总是特别溺爱孩子。真是可恶，我必须跟她谈谈这件事。”

“说谎可不是好品格。”Obiwan并不想当着外人的面拆穿他，他看着同样心虚的把头埋在餐盘里的双胞胎，说道“你知道我会去查你们的转账记录，如果要是——”

“不要”皇帝高声叫起来，他抓住了Obiwan放在桌上的手，将他紧紧的揽入怀中，胡乱的亲吻着他整齐光滑的头发，“是我给他们的，抱歉Obiwan。”

双胞胎同时哀嚎起来，“爸爸，你不讲信用，说好了不会告诉Obi的。”

Leia抓着Qui-Gon大师的袖子，那双褐色的大眼睛里瞬间就充盈了水雾，她带着哭腔说道“Qui-Gon大师，快帮帮我们。”

Qui-Gon无奈的摸摸她的头发，他的心思回到了双胞胎还小的时候，似乎这种混乱的场面就总是存在的。

因为皇帝抱着他的夫人不松手，画面似乎要走向了外人不宜的方向，Qui-Gon自觉的站起来将其他人带走了。

这位上了年纪头发已经开始花白的Jedi大师，脚步依然矫健轻盈，他轻松的将吵闹的双胞胎夹在腋下拖出了餐厅。

Han跟着走了出去，C3PO在最后贴心的把门关好。

“您今天能不要回科洛桑吗，Qui-Gon大师，”在Obiwan小型的私人会客厅里，双胞胎坐在地毯上合十双手，趴在沙发上Qui-Gon大师的腿边，哭丧着脸哀求，“留下来过夜吧，不然Obi晚上会责备我们的。”

Qui-Gon大师揣着手，无奈的看着双胞胎围着他跳来跳去，早年他只知道培养Jedi幼徒很麻烦，现在看来养西斯的孩子更是麻烦，根本无法给他们立规矩。

“你们这次又犯了什么错？”他问道。

“我们给那个家伙讲了一些事情，”Luke说道，指着站在一边的Han。

Leia的眼睛飞快的转了一圈，她说道“你要救救他Qui-Gon大师，要是爸爸知道了会杀了他的。”

Qui-Gon问道，“你们跟他说了什么？”

“就是爸爸年轻时候的一些事情。”Leia小声说道，“就是以前您和Padme阿姨讲过的。”

“主要是爸爸自己说的。”Luke补充道。

Qui-Gon说道“那你不需要担心，”他的口气十分轻松“他讲的故事大多数都是瞎编的。”

Han觉得很好笑，他忍不住说道，“那其实那些事情都并不存在吗？”

“那到不至于，大体上是事实，只是他总是在大量的细节上把自己描述的太好。”Qui-Gon摸着胡子，歪着头思考了一下。

“他一定说起过第一次见Obiwan吧，在Amidala女王的会客厅。我还记得当时的场景。”

“爸爸对他一见钟情，还跟他握了手。”Luke说道。

“对，但也不完全。”Qui-Gon笑了一下，“他当时看到Obiwan的时候口水都快流到袖口了。哦，真是惨不忍睹。”

Leia绝望的捂住脸，“我再也不会相信爸爸了。”

“嗯。”Qui-Gon给自己倒杯水，“他没有给你讲过两人刚刚结婚时候的事情？”

双胞胎齐齐摇头。

“相信我，比那些战役更加让人头疼。”

——————————TBC————————————


	11. Chapter 11

没人知道究竟是什么时候开始的。

这次小混乱起始于婚礼结束后大概两个月，宁静安详的夜里。

Ahsoka正抓着自己温软柔滑的被子，窝在巨大的羽绒枕头里。自从皇帝和Obiwan大师结婚以后，她被允许享受这些奢侈堕落的用品，沉溺在懒惰和舒适的绝对黑暗面里。

突然，她被监控器里双胞胎的哭闹声叫醒，在隐约的迷糊中感受到了原力巨大的响动，然后她听见师徒纽带中传来师父愤怒的吼叫。

走廊里的警报灯不停的闪烁，成排的机器人和士兵匆匆忙忙的经过。

“发生了什么？”她跑出去随便抓住了一个走廊上的士兵，“不知道Ahsoka殿下，主控室通知我们去C区修理能量舱的泄露。”

Ahsoka急忙跑到育婴室，C3PO正在安抚他们，好在孩子们只是在哭叫，并没有什么别的事情发生。

“哦，外面发生了什么事情，Ahsoka小姐。”

“不知道，可能我们遭到了袭击。”Ahsoka飞快的打开房间里的能量屏，雷达并没有检测到任何不明物体的接近，警报似乎也只是在提示能量阀出现了泄露。

很奇怪，究竟发生了什么？

突然一下，双胞胎女孩Leia哭的更凶了，随着她的哭喊，房间再一次震动起来，能量屏上显示他们脚下不远处的E区也发生了爆炸。

“有什么东西入侵了死星，”Ahsoka紧张起来，她打开通讯器说道“塔金将军，我们遭遇了袭击，两个区域的能量舱都发生了爆炸——”

全息影像上，带着粉色睡帽的塔金似乎还躺在床上，他的眼罩都没有摘下来，平静的像一具尸体，就在Ahsoka以为他已经遭遇了不幸的时候，她听到了轻微的呼噜声。

“塔金将军，塔金将军——”Ahsoka的惊叫声似乎把他吵醒，塔金翻了个身用枕头捂住了耳朵。

“我想，他可能被敌人使了什么毒剂。”C3PO说道，他推着双胞胎的摇篮轻轻摇晃，似乎让孩子们安静下来，但收效甚微。

“我们去Master那里，我能感觉到他们可能已经跟入侵者交手了。”Ahsoka飞快的收拾着双胞胎的小型物品盒，她企图把孩子们的摇篮关闭好带走。

可她刚刚走近，Luke也嚎叫起来，两个孩子的哭闹简直震的整个房间嗡嗡作响，巨大的能量波将Ahsoka推倒在地上，这时她才发现，原来并不是她脑海里的震动，而是真正的原力产生了波动——来自这两个孩子。

E区的能量舱完全破碎了，能量屏上红色的区域越来越大，直到屋子里的能量屏也一起破碎了。

C3PO在震动中被砸到了墙上，卡在悬挂仪器的启动架上。

一片漆黑寂静中，Ahsoka惊道说不出话，就在她不知道该靠近还是该去找Obiwan大师的时候。

门推开了，救世主Obiwan大师背着光站在那里，身后还跟着显然刚刚被抓起来的塔金将军，他穿着拖鞋和睡袍，脑后的头发也撅起了一缕。

“Master Obiwan”Ahsoka扑过去，很短的时间内，她已经对这个只比自己大了几岁的年轻Jedi产生了浓厚的信任和依赖。

Obiwan皱着眉，年轻的面孔看上去十分严肃，他抬手把挂在墙上的C3PO放下来，走近了双胞胎的摇篮，奇迹般地，孩子们不再叫喊，渐渐的安静了下来。Obiwan一边一个将他们抱在怀里，在他温柔的抚慰下，孩子们很快就进入了梦乡。

“把他们送去科洛桑，交给Yoda大师。”

“现在吗？”塔金有点无奈的问道，死鱼一般的眼睛直勾勾的盯着Obiwan的后脑勺，用语气说明了自己是有多么的不乐意。“皇后陛下，我不认为这是个好选择。他们，”他思考了一下该如何描述这种情况“还在持续爆炸。”他可一点都不想被炸死在飞行器里。

Obiwan挑起眉毛看着他，这段话几乎完全集中了他的气愤点，但他很平静，感谢Jedi的修行。

“立刻送他们过去，塔金”他重复了一遍，“希望你能争取在他们醒来前将他们送到科洛桑，如果继续拖沓的话，我恐怕整个死星都会发生这种‘持续爆炸’。”

“Master在哪里？”Ahsoka问道，这可不像他，自从结婚后她还从来没有见过这两个人分开这么久。

Obiwan的脸色瞬间变的很难看，他的嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下，“Ahsoka，你跟塔金将军一起去。”

没有人知道皇帝究竟是什么态度。

Padme正在看共和国新的一项航道管理议案，她桌子上的通讯器响了起来，还没有显示出完全的图像，她就听到了Anakin的声音。

“Obiwan是不是去了科洛桑。”他听上去十分焦急。

“皇帝陛下，我想你不应该再跟我进行这种私人对话，”Padme有些头疼的按着太阳穴，“希望您能从政治立场考虑我们交流的话题。”

“不，Padme，你不知道，他抛弃了我，Obiwan离开我了。”Padme有些害怕看到他那双西斯化的眼睛，即使隔着全息图像，依然能感觉到那种隐隐不安的黑暗。他整个人罩在漆黑的长袍下，摊坐在巨大的靠背椅中，只有那双眼睛，在阴影中闪着精光。

“我不相信会发生这种事情。”Padme叹了口气。

“他真的抛弃我了，Padme，孩子们都不见了，我该怎么办？”他的声音越来越小，带着颤抖和哭泣的声调，让Padme又心软了。

“可能是委员会给他派了新的任务，我可以帮你问下Jedi武士团。”

皇帝小声的嘟囔了一句什么，他带着黑色手套的义肢在下巴上摸索了一下，似乎在思考什么。

“好吧，不要再隐瞒了。Obiwan不可能无缘无故离开的。”Padme放下手里的议案，用那种教训孩子一般的目光看着他。“我听说帝国的死星发生了爆炸？你到底做了什么？”

“我什么都没有做，”提起这件事似乎更让他恼火，“都是Obiwan的错。”

“Anakin”Padme习惯性的呵斥道，“我希望你没有作出伤害他和孩子们的事情。”

皇帝愤怒透过全息影像传过来，他抬手不知道打翻了什么东西，一阵乱七八糟的响动后，Padme不得不把声音调小，他那种既细小又洪亮的声音显得十分滑稽“伤害他？是他，是Obiwan伤害了我，他根本就不信任我。”

“Anakin，Ani，你冷静一点。”Padme还没说完，她的门外传来了敲门声，奥加纳议员走进来，他说道“Amidala议长，Jedi委员会要我来通知你。”

Padme立刻把自己的麦克关掉。

“帝国的塔金将军和Ahsoka女爵突然来访。”

“没有Obiwan？”

“皇后陛下没有出现。”奥加纳拗口的说完这个称呼，暗自出了口气。

“好的，我知道了。”

打开麦克的时候，皇帝还是在那边生闷气，Padme说道“我现在知道孩子们在哪里了，Obiwan把他们送去圣殿了。”

“他也回去了吗？”Anakin的声音柔和了一点。

“并没有，我还没有他的消息。”Padme站起来，稍微整理了一下自己的裙子，把议长厚重的长袍披在身上。“冷静一点Ani，如果有了Obiwan的消息我会通知你的。”

Anakin似乎犹豫了一下，他在Padme离开前又小声的阻止了她，

“Padme，一定要立刻告诉我，”他似乎是受了天大的委屈但又非常坚决，“我会去跟他道歉的——即使并不是我的错”

Padme叹了口气“很好，只要你不把死星开到科洛桑。”

没有人知道Jedi委员会究竟是什么态度。

Ahsoka作为帝国的代表，跟塔金将军一起坐在共和国小型会客厅的沙发上，对面坐着两位Jedi大师和奥加纳议员。

她抱着胳膊无奈的看着放在茶几上的两个圆形摇篮。

Yoda刚刚看到那个摇篮的时候耳朵微微抖动了一下，他扭头跟Windu交换了一下眼神。

——想办法拒绝他们，我们要。

——就是这样。

大门打开了，身穿议长袍的Padme带着她的侍女们走了进来，Ahsoka站起来跟她握手问好，

“Obiwan怎么样？”她旁敲侧击的问道。

“他很好，只是婚礼过后一直有些疲惫。”

Padme走到巨大的会议桌后坐下来，“感谢你们能亲自前来，不过我们都对帝国的决定十分惊讶，不论如何这样小的孩子不应该跟他们的父母分离。”

“理论上是这样的议长大人，但您知道帝国的公务让我们并没有太多的时间照顾他们，而Obiwan大师的身体也还没有完全恢复。”Ahsoka犹豫了一下继续说道，“其实按照皇帝夫妇的想法，他很希望孩子们能在Jedi式的训练下长大。”

——说谎，他们在。

——是的。

Yoda大师和Windu大师对视一眼，互相点头。

Padme皱起眉，显然对这样牵强的说辞表示不满，“C3PO做的不好吗？帝国难道没有保姆机器人吗？如果你们需要的话，我们可以准备一些送过去。”

Ahsoka哪里敢说实话，但Obiwan大师又禁止她撒谎。

“不，不是”Ahsoka越说越心虚，她低垂的眼睛，来回扫视着深红色的地毯“我觉得，还是不要机器人照顾比较好，毕竟生物的感情是机器人代替不了的。”

——心软，绝对不能。

——没错。

——不能在科洛桑出现，霍思尼亚事件。

——那会非常危险。

Padme忍不住看了两位眉来眼去的大师一眼。

她开始变的有些愤怒了，“我不知道究竟发生了什么，但是这样不加解释的把帝国的继承人送到科洛桑来是非常不明智的。”

Yoda大师一个劲的点头。

“抛弃孩子，他们不能。”

Windu大师则说道“我想我们知道他为什么要把孩子送过来，但这恐怕正是我们要拒绝的理由。”

塔金的白眼都快翻到天上去了，僵硬的脸一个劲的抽搐着，他走过去打开了封闭的圆形摇篮。

几乎是下意识的，Yoda和Windu一同抬起手向后闪避了一下，Ashoka也缩着脖子躲到塔金高大的身影后。

“有什么问题？”Padme轻轻推开了挡在了她身前的侍女。

“您需要的解释。”塔金冷冰冰的说道。

但并没有任何奇怪的事情发生。

奥加纳议员犹豫着走上前，只是两个还很小的婴儿。感觉到光亮，其中一个孩子从睡梦中醒过来睁开了眼睛看着他，奥加纳的山羊胡子翘了一下，温和的笑起来。

“很可爱的孩子，我和我的夫人也打算收养一个女孩呢。”

“奥加纳议员。”Windu大师小声叫道，摆手示意他不要接近。

“哦？”奥加纳低头，他发现了什么，但是笑的更加和蔼，“她只是需要换尿布了而已。”他不禁想，Jedi大师们真是完全没有照顾婴儿的经验，于是他伸手抓着自己的脸做个鬼脸试图逗一下这个小姑娘。

Windu忍不住捂起脸，他发现Yoda大师已经鸡贼的躲到了沙发后面。

——混乱的原力，我刚刚感觉到。

——你就不能事先通知我。

原力冲击波后，贴在墙上的Windu大师抱怨着。

没有人知道究竟要如何解决。

银河西区的星球上，混乱嘈杂的外星酒馆里，一种熟悉的原力在慢慢接近。

Qui-Gon疑惑的看着自己的徒弟走过来，他依旧穿着Jedi的棕色长袍一副旅行武士打扮，才两个月过去，他的头发已经长到可以披在肩膀上，而他甚至留起了胡子，二十岁的年纪就一副迈入中年的邋遢样子。他有些心酸的想，当我送他去结婚的时候，他还是个那么年轻冲动，精力旺盛的孩子呀，看来Jedi的信条是对的，婚姻确实会让人快速衰老。

“你怎么会在这里Obiwan？”他收回打量的目光。

“Plo大师告诉我您在这里，”Obiwan有些僵硬的扭过头，“我想来帮你执行这次任务，我还是个Jedi。Master，你忘记了吗？”

“你不需要照顾孩子们了吗？”Qui-Gon问道。

“Ahsoka把他们送到圣殿去了。”说起孩子Obiwan的声音颤抖了一下，“有长老们照顾他们我比较放心。”

看上去他的徒弟需要情感疏导，Qui-Gon再一次承担起心灵导师的职责，他叹了口气放下酒杯，“我听Padme说起过，皇帝很努力的在做一个好爸爸。”

Obiwan摊了一下手，“他确实很努力，只不过结果并不是非常理想。Ani他——”他皱起眉，没有再说下去，伸手问酒保要了一杯酒，“我不是想来说他的Master。”

“是孩子们？”Qui-Gon拍拍他的肩膀。

Obiwan点点头“他们身上的原力非常混乱，又因为年纪太小无法很好的控制，孩子们的情绪波动会引发高能的原力波震动。”他略有些为难的说“然而他们的情绪经常会受到我的影响。”

“你是个Jedi，Obiwan。情绪不应该出现这种问题。”说完这句话，Qui-Gon也意识到自己说错了，他立刻改口道“我不知道现在什么事情会影响你。”

“一直也只有一件事会影响我。”Obiwan托着腮帮摸索着酒杯。“Master，我该怎么做，如果我不能……？”

Qui-Gon想，有史以来他绝对是第一个Jedi Master，引导自己的学徒恋爱，引导他生孩子，现在还要引导他的婚姻和育儿。

“不要想以后的事，现在即是永恒。回到科洛桑去，Obiwan，你必须跟你的孩子们在一起，所有的母——父亲都不能在自己有能力的情况下把孩子放在别人那里抚养。你要引导他们的情绪，让他们感受你原力中的平和。”师父的指责让Obiwan清醒了许多，他的那种睿智和宽容对所有的问题都能给出正确的答案。

“不论你心里还存在什么隔阂，”Qui-Gon搂着他的肩膀将他抱在怀里，“我年轻的徒弟，你已经是帝国的皇后了，牢记你的责任，不论是作为Jedi还是作为婚姻中的一份子。”

Obiwan点点头，在自己的师父面前，所有的批评和指责都显得那么容易接受。

“我会想办法解决孩子们的事情。”他说道，温和稳重的语气，让人信任。

“顺便，去把你的胡子刮了。”

——————————TBC————————


	12. Chapter 12

没有人知道事情是怎么解决的。  
Vader皇帝陛下，穿的像是过去的Anakin Skywalker，他站在圣殿高高的台阶上，高大健硕的身躯很是吸引别人的目光。  
大多数人并没有见过皇帝面具下的样子，只是私下赞叹不知是哪个星系的军官，长得如此英俊倜傥。  
他十分紧张，反复摸索着自己的手套，像是等待心上人的年轻小伙子，接到Padme的消息说Obiwan要回来了，他一个人开着运输机飞到了科洛桑。  
不知道Obiwan是不是还在生气，他想，其实孩子们惹出的那些小麻烦并没有什么大不了的。  
一颗卫星而已，大不了可以再造一个。  
他其实当然知道Obiwan为了什么而离开，只是他阻止自己去想，尊贵的西斯皇帝陛下怎么会犯错呢？  
远远看到一架小型飞船降落在平台上，他急忙跑了过去，Obiwan在里面，他能感觉到。  
“Obiwan”他蹦跳着越过那些台阶和起落架，用强壮的手臂将Obiwan拦在怀里，他的身体还是那样温暖，柔软的秀发还是那样的芳香。  
“Obiwan，我的Obiwan……”他将人贴在自己的胸膛前，颤抖不止。“我以为你不会回来了……”  
他轻抚Obiwan的头发，温柔地抬起他的脸，让他能看着自己的眼睛。“我很抱歉，我只是——”  
“我们能等下再说这件事吗？”Obiwan有些无奈的推开他，看到Anakin透露这绝望的目光，他温柔的亲吻了一下他的脸“虽然这里的人不认识你，但几乎所有的人都知道我是Jedi Obiwan，我不想明天整个银河系都在传我移情别恋的新闻。”  
你当然不会，Anakin很接受这个解释，他回吻了一下Obiwan的额头，惊喜的发现他终于肯把胡子给刮了。  
“我需要先去看看孩子们。”他大步的走进圣殿，Anakin温顺乖巧的跟在他身后，即使这里的萦绕的原力让他混身不自在，但为了Obiwan他还是选择留在圣殿里等候。  
“嗯，聪明的办法，是一个。”Yoda大师看着带在双胞胎手上的黑色圆环不住的点头，“控制原力的好办法，这是。”  
“Qui-Gon大师想到的，”Obiwan再次为自己的师父赞叹，“这样就可以在他们懂事前防止这件事情的发生。”他看着Windu大师头上的纱布，有些尴尬的说道，“很抱歉给你们带来的麻烦。”  
“不必要，完全。”Yoda大师咯咯笑起来。  
——你当然这么觉得。  
Windu在原力中吐槽，Luke在摇篮中张着手臂对他比划的时候，他还是忍不住伸出手指去逗弄宝宝。  
“我今天就会带他们回去。”Obiwan说道，“如果产生了任何维护费用的话，我会让Ahsoka代表帝国来结算的。”  
“让他们接受Jedi训练，你不打算？”  
Obiwan摇摇头，“我希望委员会能同意我亲自训练他们，An——皇帝可能不会同意让他们留在这里。”  
“嗯”Yoda大师点头，他看着在摇篮里扭来扭去非常不安分的双胞胎，“很苦恼的一件事，确实是。”  
“虽然我知道你现在的身份，但是Obiwan大师，我依然很希望你住在科洛桑。”Windu对于一位如此年轻的Jedi大师嫁给帝国的西斯这件事，依然不是非常能接受。想到他们的孩子，原力如此强大的双子可能会成为新一代的西斯，感觉就更加微妙了。  
“我会尽全力让他们获得原力的平衡，”Obiwan说道，他的面孔在看向孩子的时候带着一种圣洁的光芒，Yoda大师眯起了眼睛。  
“收拾吧，快去。”

没有人知道正常骚乱的起因究竟是什么。  
Anakin仰面躺在Obiwan的床上，这个不大的房间整洁而简单，像极了Obiwan这个人。  
看到桌子上的书中夹着Obiwan剪掉的学徒辫，他心里泛起那种说不出的柔情，我看着他从学徒成为了大师——这当然对于西斯来说并不是什么好事，但对于伴侣来说却是非常骄傲和快乐的事情，他的爱人是如此的优秀。  
他将那根细小的金色发辫拿起来，贴在嘴唇上亲吻，想起过去很多次亲密的时候他也会这样顺着这根发辫亲吻Obiwan洁白细嫩的脖子，轻嗅他带着香草味道的身体，听到他细弱粘腻的喘息，他的任何一点，都令自己深深的着迷，简直想要跪倒在他面前奉出全部的真心。  
Obiwan进屋的时候，看到他背对着自己翻着那本绝地手册，有些打趣的说道“你这个年纪加入武士团已经晚了。”  
Anakin回身，看到他正拿着自己的学徒辫，Obiwan笑道“需要我替你系在头上吗？让你体验一下做我学徒的感觉。”  
“你一定是个好老师。”Anakin放下手里的东西，走过来将手穿过腋下抱住了他，他几乎是将Obiwan举起来亲吻了他，先是小心翼翼的试探和尝试，感觉到对方的顺从和配合后，他开始鼓起勇气深入了这个吻，用舌尖不停的撩拨Obiwan的嘴唇。  
急切的索吻和炽热的呼吸让Obiwan觉得有些难为情，他被压迫的向后半仰在Anakin的手掌中，垫着脚尖想用放在胸前的手稍微阻隔开两人的距离，但手心下的心脏在激烈的跳动，Anakin的热情，他的爱意，积攒了好久的欲望似乎现在正在爆发，让人无法抵挡。他急切的扯掉了自己的外袍，将腰带和内衫剥离，那只属于他自己血肉的手掌，贪婪而粗暴的抚摸着Obiwan的后腰，两人跌跌撞撞的倒向那张不大的单人床，当他终于肯离开自己的嘴，Obiwan在猛烈的喘息中找回来一点清醒，他已经被脱的干干净净。  
只是很短暂的一刻，很快Anakin就脱掉了自己的制服，再次扑上来，他再度深深的亲吻着他的嘴，就像以前的每一次一样，用手掌在他身体的每一处来回摸索，仔细的流连，现在他属于自己了。Anakin摸到了他手上的戒指，内心暗自得意，现在整个银河系都知道，他是我的了，谁要是再敢对他有所觊觎，我就可以名正言顺的杀了他。  
他把左手伸到两人的身体间，撸动着Obiwan已经半硬的性器，看着他闭上眼睛，睫毛微颤，扬起脖子轻咬下唇的美妙表情，融合了对肉欲的急切渴望和他那种对于身处Jedi圣殿的羞耻，“你是我的——”Anakin低头在他小巧精致的锁骨上吮吸着亲吻，惹得Obiwan因为痒而向后躲避，他的机械手牢牢的固定着Obiwan的后背让他无法闪躲，  
“不要再逃避了，你哪里也去不了。”  
他低声说着，猛的抬起了Obiwan的大腿，用刚刚手中攥满润滑的液体伸入后穴扩张，这个动作太过突然并且似乎有意羞辱，Obiwan绝望的瞪大了眼睛看着雪白的天花板。  
他想起没有遇到Anakin之前的很多事情，自己曾经的誓言和想法，好像从遇到他的那天起，一切都改变了方向。  
他曾经想做个出色的Jedi，没有想过要有什么成就或是荣誉，只是想好好的完成委员会的每一个命令。而现在不但跟这个家伙做爱，还生了孩子，甚至还做了帝国的皇后。  
Obiwan低头看到Anakin正满怀期待的看着自己，他凑上来亲吻自己的嘴唇。  
他突然发现这些其实都不是他的意愿，而是Anakin的，他其实一直都只是做了一件事，满足他的想法。  
抵在自己后面的阴茎在缓缓滑动，顺着体液的润滑慢慢进入体内，塞满整个甬道还不满足，还在强迫它尽力撑开扩张，Anakin的眼睛确死死的盯着他的脸，不肯放过任何一丝变化的表情，他抓在自己腰间的双手，一只灼热烫人像是他充满欲望的身体，另一只冰冷而坚硬，像是他顽固倔强的灵魂。  
现在，他再也不像过去那样克制了，许久没有得到满足的欲望在催促着他，刚刚进入就开始上下抽动，慢慢找回对Obiwan身体的熟悉和掌控，他是得意的，因为现在他已经完全熟悉了这个身体，在他的带领下Obiwan会极大的被取悦和操控。后穴的湿热紧绷，在每一次抽动都会产生羞怯的阻挡，内壁那种层叠滑润的吮吸，好似在留恋又好似在抵触。  
真是顽固的Jedi，Anakin亲吻着他的头发，感受他微微出汗的发根，热气带着Obiwan的甜腻香气散发出来，像他本人一样，无论如何的推却和假正经，总是会透出那种骨子里的骚气。只要再狠狠的，用力一点，他的腰猛的加大力度耸动，  
“啊——”这一下逼得Obiwan疼痛到呻吟，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，洁白的身体透出了那种淡淡的粉红，尤其是他的脸颊，简直像是在燃烧一般从内部透出了火热。  
我就知道，这个家伙，他根本就是故意等着我这样。Anakin安抚的亲吻他的嘴唇和光滑的脸颊，他退出来将Obiwan柔软的身体翻了个个按在床上，双手推着膝盖窝将他的腿彻底打开。Anakin附下身，让两人皮肤紧紧的接触在一起，感受着柔软嫩滑的后背和饱满结实的臀部，他再次将自己插入那紧致的内壁，这个姿势可以让他更加轻松的深入，也会让Obiwan不再那样害羞放荡淫秽的哀求他，“轻一点，Ani，啊……轻…嗯……嗯，Ani，不要……”  
他被压在结实的胸膛下，完全按在床上，依靠自己分开的膝盖勉强抬起臀部接受激烈而毫不留情的冲撞，如潮水般的快感将他淹没其中，他甚至能感觉到自己的泪水流出来。内壁的磨擦带着微微的红肿刺痛，打湿了身下被单的液体跟着两人的动作发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，好想捂住耳朵，躲避这种羞耻，是什么时候开始，这个家伙比自己还擅长这种事？  
“不要害羞，”Anakin附身亲吻着他的耳朵，他的声音同样也夹杂着满足和恶劣挑逗的意味，“你以前可不是这样的。”  
我以前也没有想过跟你发展这种长远的关系，Obiwan迷迷糊糊的想着，他不知道自己究竟有么有说出这句话，或者只是在粗暴汹涌的性爱节奏中发出那些淫荡的喘息。Anakin没有再说话，他痴迷的亲吻着Obiwan的后颈和肩膀，陷入了疯狂的耸动和急促的喘息，终于在Obiwan充满哭腔的释放后低吼着射在了他的身体里。  
Obiwan只感觉自己的眼前空白，精神也带着极大的放松和释怀，他无力的趴在床上，感受着Anakin慢慢的用他那只完好的手包裹住了着自己的手掌，他将身体的重量全部压在Obiwan身上，享受着甜腻亲密过后的温柔而平静的占有，这毕竟是新婚以来他第一次这么满足。  
慢慢找回自己的神志后，Obiwan倍感心累，他想将身上的庞然大物推到一边，但这张小床对Anakin的体型来说小了点，他又无法使劲真的将刚刚亲密过的丈夫推到地上。  
我的抗争总是毫无意义，Obiwan在心里叹了口气，这样的一场闹剧究竟有什么意义。  
“Ani。”  
“嗯？”被叫到名字就很幸福的人在Obiwan的肩膀上亲吻了一下。  
“你又弄在里面。”  
Anakin对这个话题感觉十分厌烦，他抱紧了怀里的人冷哼到“你无不无聊。”  
“我说过要你戴套。”Obiwan挣扎着起身，他抓过床头的表看了一眼。  
“不要。”Anakin抱住了冷漠无情丈（夫）夫（人）的后腰，将他按在床上，“我说了不要，以前你也没有要我——”  
“我那时候不知道会怀孕。”Obiwan绝情的推开了他凑过来的脑袋，起身穿衣服。  
“我可以吃避孕药。”Anakin惊慌的爬起来看着他，生怕自己因为这种事情的争执而被抛弃。  
“你可以去做结扎手术，”Obiwan想了想自己怀孕似乎并不完全是这种原因，原力的奇怪旨意真让人难以琢磨。“也许，我们就不应该有性生活。”  
“你开什么玩笑？”Anakin差掉跳起来，他才二十几岁就要开始禁欲吗？“如果你不喜欢孩子，我立刻——”  
“做什么？”Obiwan系上腰带，冷冰冰的看着他“掐死你自己的孩子们吗？”  
当然不会，他只是想把他们送走，Anakin抱着胳膊非常纠结的坐在床上。  
“你变了Obiwan，你以前不是这样的。”  
Obiwan觉得好笑，他的这种语气好像是自己的错一样，“毕竟是做帝国的皇后，心狠一点难道不正常吗？”  
Anakin凑过来抱住他，小声的嘟囔着“可我是你的丈夫。”他叹了口气，“我记得了，以后一定戴上。”  
这样的小低附获得了一个温柔的揉头。  
在Obiwan看不到的地方，他翘着嘴角笑起来，  
——先把人骗回家，然后再说。

“我们并没有弟弟。”Leia叹了口气，她趴在Qui-Gon的腿上。  
“我们也没有成为Jedi。”Luke也叹了口气，他趴在Qui-Gon大师的另一条腿上。  
双胞胎唉声叹气的趴在那里，灵动的大眼睛耷拉下来，看上去非常失落，“所以我们未来也就只能继承帝国。”  
“这并没有什么不好。”Qui-Gon抚摸着他们柔软的头发，“只要好好表现，继承帝国也依然可以为银河系作出贡献。想成为Jedi武士是要牺牲很多的，并不是每一个人都能像Obiwan一样幸运。”  
他突然想起还在这里的Han，那个家伙在架子上拿了瓶酒，已经自顾自喝了大半瓶。  
“所以他到底是谁？”  
“我们在奥德朗的收藏品之一”还没有从自怨自哀中回神的Leia机械的回应道，但Luke立刻捅了她一下，Leia机灵一下清醒过来。  
“我是说我们在奥德朗认识的人之一。”  
Qui-Gon深邃的目光看着她的眼睛“可他的口音听上去是个科雷利亚人。“  
“谁知道他们呢，这些走私贩每天到处乱串，可真讨厌。”Luke试图帮自己的妹妹解围。  
Qui-Gon把手里的杯子放在桌子上，似乎已经明白了是怎么回事，他微微坐直了身子，那种骇人Jedi气息吓得两个年轻的西斯抱在一起瑟瑟发抖。  
“Obiwan知道这件事吗？”  
双胞胎猛劲的摇头，“Qui-Gon大师，求你，不要告诉Obi。”  
毕竟出去找人约炮是一回事，抢人回来囚禁又是另外一回事了。  
“Obiwan没有把你们管教好。”Jedi大师冷冰冰的站起来，他针扎般的目光看的双胞胎号啕大哭起来“求你了，Qui-Gon大师，我们立刻就把他们都放了。千万不要告诉妈妈。”  
妈妈？Han有些好笑的哼了一声。  
Qui-Gon大师坚定的转身走出了房间，他手虚空一挥，门被关上了。  
他的身影刚刚消失，地上的双胞胎立刻跳了起来，红色的光剑一左一右架在了Han的脖子上。  
他把杯子里最后的酒咽了下去，无奈的耸耸肩“嘿，Kids，现在杀了我也没有用，你们甚至都没有地方能扔掉这么大的尸体。Obiwan还是会发现的。”  
Luke跟Leia对视了一眼，“我记得你说过你的飞船是银河系最快的。”  
Han挑起眉闭着眼点点头，“是有这么回事。”  
“你有没有撒谎？”Leia的语气非常冰冷凌厉。  
“看什么事。”他非常无所谓的扔掉手里的瓶子。“我从不在飞船的性能上撒谎，基本的职业道德。”  
Luke冷哼到“我都不知道你的职业还有道德。”他用原力抓着这个走私贩的肩膀迫使他站起来。  
“现在，检验你是否撒谎的时候到了。”

Qui-Gon敲门走进餐厅的时候显然什么事情刚刚结束，感谢原力他们都穿上了衣服。高大的皇帝正单膝跪在Obiwan身前柔声低语，看到师父走进来，Obiwan尴尬的红着脸从椅子上站起来。  
“Master，我们正要去找你们。”  
Qui-Gon的表情依旧平稳波澜不惊，多年的经验让他已经习惯性无视了这种夫妻相处，直接的说道“我想你并不知道Luke和Leia的一些事情。”  
“发生了什么？”Anakin也从地上站起来，他皱着眉问道“他们又要干什么？”  
“你应该问发生了什么，”Qui-Gon说道“我刚刚知道他们存在随意抓人关在奥德朗的不良行为，Obiwan”师父谴责的目光让他混身僵直冰冷。  
“抱，抱歉——Master。我并不知道这件事。”Obiwan混身颤抖，他差不多是同手同脚的走出门，然后开始加速奔跑，冲向自己的休息室。  
“我不认为这是什么大事。”Anakin抱着胳膊上下打量这个老头，虽然过去了这么多年，但Obiwan在他面前依旧是胆小听话学徒的样子，“你们是不是忘记了他们的父亲是个西斯。”  
“你也常常忘记他们的另一个父亲是个Jedi这件事。”

“我们真的能躲开责骂吗？”Leia缩在驾驶室的座椅上依然有些惊慌，虽然已经跳出了死星的操控范围，但她依然很是担忧。  
“至少现在是安全的，”在一系列紧张的驾驶操作后，luke扔下头盔，丧气的躺在操作间棕色的毛皮垫子上。“就是不知道obi什么时候能气消。”  
Han坐在主驾驶位上，对这两天一夜的奇妙经历充满了难以置信，他笑着摇头“你们两个有什么计划，要跟我们一起到处流浪吗？”  
双胞胎对视了一眼，好像也没什么不好的。  
“但我现在已经开始想念妈妈了。”Luke小声的对妹妹说道。  
“我也是。”Leia爬到他身边，趴在垫子上。  
两人深情的互相抚摸着面庞，沉浸在对母亲的思念中。  
“你刚刚说‘我们’？”Leia突然反应过来，她坐起来，紧张的抓着手里的身下的毛垫。  
“对，”Han回头，对着他们作出了一个风流狡猾的笑容，“Chewie，宝贝儿，你们正躺在它身上呢。”  
————————END————————


End file.
